


Изгои

by azzy_aka_papademon, Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cyberpunk, Drama, Emotional Obsession, Humor, M/M, OOC, Obscena vocabulary, Police, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Discussion, Sexual Harassment, Slice of Life, Social themes and motives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Лучшее, что могли бы они сделать в мире соулмейтства — никогда не встречаться друг с другом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:  
— метка соулмейта появляется в день 16-летия (а то и позже);  
— мир построен на бисексуальной нормативности;  
— упоминается мпрег (мужской и женский), гермафродитизм;  
— у человека может быть несколько соулмейтов за жизнь. Метки преходящи.  
— упоминаются фамилии реальных ученых и писателей, зашифрованные в анаграммах.  
Предупреждение: ООС, нецензурная лексика  
— псевдоэволюционные теории;  
— религиозные концепты и мотивы;  
— присутствуют действия богохульственного характера;  
— сексуальные домогательства, даб-кон;  
— буллинг, дискриминация по признаку сексуальной ориентации, соулмейт!дискриминация  
— одержимость, социальное давление.

**ХЬЮ**

Он всегда считал себя особенным. Он и был особенным.  
У него не было на руке имени. Ни словечка, ни буквы.  
Ни на латинице, ни на кириллице, ни сраным иероглифом. Никаким знаком.

Свои чистые запястья он не прятал под часами и массивными браслетами, напульсниками и соулбанами.  
Демонстрировал их с непоказным равнодушием.

Его считали белой вороной, бесчувственным уродом, у которого нет сердца. Неспособным полюбить, быть привязанным к кому-либо, хранить верность.  
Неспособным открыть душу — да все равно что не имеющим души вообще.

В мире, где нельзя представить свою жизнь без имени соулмейта, как такой вообще способен выжить — и как собирается жить дальше?  
Не понимая, кого искать, на что ориентироваться.  
За что хвататься в поисках.  
Что указывать в анкетах на сайтах знакомств.  
Разве что встречаться на авось с чужим человеком и надеяться, что где-то что-то замкнет?  
А может, в этот момент твоя половинка проходит мимо, и вы никогда даже не заговорите друг с другом. И проживете всю жизнь несчастными, с каким-то суррогатом вместо настоящей любви?

Хью не смущался и не парился по этому поводу.  
Он говорил, что чувствует себя свободным. Он может выбирать кого угодно и как угодно. Когда угодно.  
Он не зависит от того, подходит набор букв или нет, не провожает тоскливым взглядом человека с подходящим именем. Не зависает на сайтах в поисках того единственного или единственной — надеясь, что та окажется юной симпатичной блондинкой, а не неопрятной жирухой.  
Имя ведь у них одно и то же.

Он свободен от природы. От злой зависимости. Плюет на предназначение. Он идет против течения.  
Ему завидовали — его не понимали — но никогда не жалели.  
Это было немыслимо.

***

В детстве будущий соул была одна из любимых тем для болтовни. В закрытой школе для мальчиков его сверстники то и дело сбивались на нее — после обсуждения уроков, учителей и как напакостить уродам с соседнего факультета.  
А какое имя тебе нравится? А какое не нравится?  
Ой, не дай бог моего соула будут звать Мэтью или Магда, меня просто стошнит.  
А мне нравятся имена Хизер, Илона, Ванда, а если будет парень, то все равно как, лишь бы не Брахмапутра какой-нибудь.  
А если и Брахмапутра, какая разница, все равно из-за него отправишься на Большую Проверку. Вдруг родишь для него много маленьких брахманов?  
И все тихонько ржали в темноте спальни.

Хью больше думал о роботах. Ему не то что было не интересно, кто станет его избранником или избранницей, но не настолько, чтобы трепаться об этом круглые сутки.  
Пока в дортуаре для мальчиков перебирали всякие прикольные случаи, сплетни и истории взрослых, Хью думал о том, как собрать робота, написать программу, где достать материалы — в местной мастерской или придется делать отдельный заказ родителям, просить, чтобы привезли все, что нужно.  
Он думал, вот было бы классно, если бы его избранник оказался полуроботом. Имел железные руки или ноги, нечто такое. Не исполнительный робот, не тупой терминатор, как в фильме, который он смотрел, когда ему было одиннадцать. Не безмозглая машина, способная только приказы выполнять, — а именно что личность, яркая индивидуальность, но круче, мощнее обычного человека.

На шестнадцатилетие — какой бы важности ни был семестр — ученик уезжал домой. В этот день происходило таинство, которое касалось только семьи.

Целый ритуал.  
Отпраздновать день рождения. Проститься с детством. И — получить имя своего соулмейта. Обычно оно проявлялось за ночь. И к утру вспухало на руке свежим надрезом.  
Хью, рассудительный начитанный мальчик, объяснял себе происходящее рационально.  
Любой знатный род должен знать, кто однажды вольется в семью, с чьей кровью смешается их благородная кровь. Брак слишком важная и значимая часть жизни — связан с деньгами, титулами, землями — и если у соула недостойное имя, значит, своего отпрыска нужно уберечь, спрятать, выдать замуж или женить на том, кто достойнее.  
На уроках английской литературы они проходили десятки романов — как эпохи средневековья, так и романтизма — где несчастных соулмейтов разлучали, и они страдали и гибли вдали друг от друга. Хью зевал, это было невозможно предсказуемо.  
Романы века раннего капитализма, на которых зевали уже однокашники, вызывали у Хью, наоборот, любопытство. В них люди уже не влюблялись без оглядки, а взвешивали каждый свой шаг и предпочитали думать головой. Стоит ли жениться на барышне-соуле, если она бедна, когда брак с богатой вдовой сулит намного больше выгоды?  
Хью читал. Делал про себя ставки на то, что расчет победит, и в итоге оказывался прав.  
В выигрыше оставались все.  
Чем более развитым было общество, все крепче уверялся Хью, тем в большую дикость превращалось соулмейтство.  
Эволюционный рудимент — а не счастье навек.

Хью со смутным равнодушием ждал своего шестнадцатилетия — просто как повод вырваться из школьных будней лишний раз. А не для того, чтобы наконец-то узнать, кто предназначен ему судьбой.  
Любой фатум, любая предназначенность и что бы там ни было — ему претили.

Кажется, примерно то же самое думали и родители.  
Хью много слышал о праздниках, которые устраивали в других семьях. Банкеты, на которые приглашалась вся семья, вплоть до самых дальних родственников.  
Дорогие подарки. Шумные развлечения. Фейерверки.  
Хью ничуть не удивился, что у него все прошло иначе.  
Обычный будничный день, будничная скука, когда за окном дождь и заняться нечем, кроме как читать или смотреть телевизор.  
Тихий семейный ужин, после которого родители вручили ему небольшую коробку — свой подарок. Единственная примета, что все же что-то должно измениться в жизни Хью.

Это был не соулбан — традиционная повязка, прячущая имя соулмейта. Как педантично изучил вопрос Хью, раньше ее называли «соулбанд», лента, украшающая имя соула, но со временем артефакт получил статус запрета, защиты, бана.  
Чтобы ничей взгляд не коснулся священного имени соулмейта.  
Ну, не бред ли?  
Похоже, родители тоже так считали и не стали преподносить какие-то пошлые простонародные соулбаны.

Это были наручные часы с плотным широким кожаным ремнем. Хью мог надеть их утром, и никто, даже родители, не узнали бы, чье имя появилось на его запястье.  
Хью оценил их деликатность.  
Они не только не желали вмешивать традиции в его жизнь, но и позволяли сделать выбор — сообщать или нет.

Наутро он вышел без часов. Ничто не скрывало его левого запястья.  
Ничего на запястье и не появилось.  
Родители даже не переглянулись, хотя, как догадывался Хью, наверняка потом обсудили между собой. Но решили сделать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло.  
Это всего лишь означает, сдержанно отметила леди Дэрроу, что его соулмейту еще только предстоит отметить свое шестнадцатилетие. Нужно лишь подождать, и метка обязательно появится.

Сам Хью был озадачен, позабавлен, но не больше.  
Сначала он думал, не взять ли часы в школу — скрыть свою нетаковость. Но потом подумал: намного веселее будет всех шокировать. Да они просто обалдеют от такого поворота.  
И в конце концов, разве можно что-то скрыть, когда живешь одной веселой бандой под одной крышей?  
Даже если у тебя своя комната в старших классах, все равно — это же дело чести для твоих одноклассников сорвать покровы с тайны. Словно нечаянно сдернуть соулбан во время матча в регби, заставить снять часы хитростью. А тех, кто послабее, зажимали и сдирали силой все эти напульсники, браслеты и часы.  
А потом убегали, выкрикивая имя соула по коридорам — словно призывая того. А уж если кто-то из одноклассников оказывался с тем же именем — все, вам обоим конец.  
Задразнят, пока не надоест.  
Ничто не осталось бы тайной.

И Хью приехал как был — и вошел в школу, в ее старинное здание, все с тем же равнодушным видом, как и обычно.  
Он не боялся — он был вожаком этих мелких ублюдков, капитаном команды регби, львом среди стада баранов.  
Он вошел с подвернутыми обшлагами своего фирменного пиджака и сказал, оглядев притихший дортуар: «Молитесь, чтобы ни у кого из вас не появилось мое имя, з-засранцы».  
Мелкое заикание чуть подпортило пафос, но никто и пикнуть не посмел.

***

Чужое имя на его запястье так и не пришло.  
Хью пил шампанское на выпускном. Был принят в закрытый клуб. Представлен важным лицам. Имел свой первый секс.  
Метка так и не пришла.  
На него смотрели как на отщепенца, бунтаря — потому что он никогда не скрывал свои запястья. И видел, какие взгляды украдкой люди бросают на его руки. Как собаки, которым нужно срочно обнюхать друг друга под хвостом, но воспитание и ошейник соулбана не позволяют это сделать.  
Все то же самое невежество. Рабы сохранившегося рудимента.  
— Ты не чувствуешь себя несчастным? Одиноким? — с неловким чувством спрашивали его случайные любовники. Все эти Тони, Марки, Джонни. Люди, у которых значились чьи-то имена на коже, но они еще не нашли того самого единственного среди множества других Тони, Марков и Джонни.  
— Я чувствую себя великолепно! — отвечал Хью. И не лукавил. Молодой, богатый, здоровый, атлетичный.  
Юный полубог с мускулистым телом — и ни с единым обязательством перед человеком, которого он даже не знает.  
Он чувствовал себя свободно. Независимо.  
Имел он этот древний инстинкт — тягу к своему соулмейту — на своем крепком члене по три раза за ночь.  
Конечно, он был счастлив.

Он — на вершине эволюции человечества.  
Ее новая ветвь. Новый homo purus — человек, свободный от уз, наброшенных природой.

Перед ним лежали все пути. Разработками «Дэрроу Индастриз» интересовались в Стенфордском и Массачусетском университетах. Его научные идеи одни называли революционными, другие — по-мальчишески дерзкими.  
Хью искал способы изменить мир — перешить клетки ДНК так, чтобы ни у кого не появлялось метки. Чтобы люди не чувствовали себя несчастными, потому что не могут найти того, кто отпечатался на их коже. Или нашли — а он оказался тем еще засранцем.  
И деваться некуда, судьба!  
Но активные генные модификации оставались под запретом, и все научные разработки — уделом теоретиков.  
А вот если бы так, а если бы эдак, нет, реализовать до конца невозможно, все генные образцы, используемые в исследовании, должны уничтожаться через одиннадцать дней после их получения.

С другим ДНК все поменялось бы.  
Выбирай кого хочешь. Ищи по цвету глаз, который тебе нравится. Или по набору тату. Или — по имени, но не по тому, которое ты просто обязан ждать.  
А если на твоей руки написано Меган, а ты уже счастлив с Катариной?   
И ночами страдаешь, думая, я мог бы быть еще счастливее? Или все пойдет прахом, когда та наконец появится? А вдруг у нее ужасный характер? Кривые зубы? Она трудоголик и не хочет хранить семейный очаг, а сутками торчит на работе?  
А если ты ждешь Адама, а он все не приходит и не приходит — и ты страдаешь, стоит ли ждать вообще? Может, его заменить на другого, на того, кто рядом и смотрит на тебя преданным взглядом?  
Конечно, благодаря интернету все меньше трагедий, связанных с одиночеством без соулмейта. Оставь свою анкету в базе данных, и тебе выпадут все возможные варианты. Тысячи, сотни тысяч. И в этом тоже проблема — где найти время и деньги, чтобы встретиться со всеми носителями заветного имени Джон? От Аляски до Мыса Доброй Надежды, от Новой Зеландии до Исландии?  
И почему, почему люди вообще должны быть зависимы от чего-то еще, кроме своей воли и своих желаний?

Этот мир можно перекроить, утверждал Хью, выступая на международных семинарах и конференциях, — амбициозный, не склоняющий головы перед авторитетами, владелец молодой компании «Дэрроу Индастриз».  
Можно улучшить геном человека, чтобы убрать цепочку, отвечающую за формирование «знаков предназначения».  
Новые генетические исследования, пусть даже в своей урезанной, кастрированной версии, подтверждали это.  
Он публиковал статьи, охотно соглашался на интервью на телевидении — камера его любила. Манеры, внешность, уверенность — покоряли.

Какой взрыв дебатов вызвало в обществе одно лишь только теоретическое утверждение о возможности генной модификации!..  
У нас не будет имен на руках — как вообще тогда жить? Зачем? Как строить свою жизнь? Искать своего человека?!  
Проповедники и священнослужители всех религий моментом, кажется, объединились в едином страстном порыве.  
Вы вмешиваетесь в Божий замысел!  
Вы что, воображаете себя Создателем?  
Представьте ужас, который воцарится в мире!  
Разврат! Насилие! Хаос!

Хью это только раззадоривало. Он размышлял о том, что может через деда, тайного советника Ее Величества, получить место пэра в верхней палате. И продавить закон, разрешающий генные модификации. Хотя бы на уровне Великобритании.  
Быть первым на острие атаки прогресса — и победить судьбу.  
Начать поход передовой науки против невежества и тупой покорности предназначению.  
Он будет Зевсом на вершине Олимпа, который держит в руках власть и закон.  
Он изменит этот мир.

Но судьба успела нанести удар первой.  
Молодого заносчивого полубога вывозили с лыжного курорта на носилках на спасательном вертолете.  
Он лежал с белым, как снег, лицом. И казалось, что не дышит.

Он летел и разбился — это могло бы быть эпитафией на могиле семейного кладбища в Южном Сассексе.

Но то ли у судьбы дрогнула длань в последний момент, то ли везение рода Дэрроу еще не исчерпалось — Хью не остался в инвалидном кресле. Даже позвоночник себе не переломал, только руки-ноги, правда, с самыми неприятными последствиями.  
Молодой сильный организм вытянул нагрузку — Хью поднялся. Однако ходить мог теперь только с тростью. Хромал, припадая на правую ногу.  
Гефест, а не Зевс.  
Не вершина Олимпа, а его подножие.

Конечно, это не помешало бы ему сделать политическую карьеру. Возглавить палату лордов никакая трость не помешает, наоборот, добавит шарм.  
И Хью не чувствовал себя сломленным — он чувствовал себя взбешенным.  
Но он не понимал другое, как вообще возможно — его не могут поставить на ноги даже лучшие врачи. Какая-то дурацкая аллотрансплантация — их в мире каждый день чуть ли не тысячи! — делает все только хуже. И до сих пор нет приличных имплантов, которые не отторгались бы.  
Хью чувствовал себя взбешенным — и на подъеме.  
Отсутствие возможностей раздражало его, как красная мулета быка. Вопросы соулмейтства отступили на второй план.  
Теперь он настойчиво и яростно искал возможность создания имплантов, которые организм примет как родное.

И никакая сука-судьба его не остановит. Он исправит все, что поломано — только дайте ему время.

***

Дэвида он встретил на очередных Войнах Роботов.  
Хью Дэрроу, руководителя небольшой, но перспективной компании, пригласили в качестве судьи, и он подумывал, что есть смысл отказаться — все еще язвила обида за давний проигрыш. Но потом решил, что робототехника и биомехатроника не так уж и далеки друг от друга. И это шанс присмотреть себе хороших специалистов.

Дэвид с засученными рукавами возился с Терминатором в полтора человеческих роста.

Хью просто не мог пройти мимо.  
Сразу было видно, этот парень на мелочи не разменивается. Амбиции у него ого-го какие. А гонору и понтов еще больше.  
Обычно конкурсанты представляли роботов едва ли по колено в высоту. И с очень ограниченными функциями — схватить, поднять, бросить, сбить. По мнению Хью, недалеко ушли от тостеров.  
И тут такой красавец!  
Хью одобрительно похлопал Терминатора по металлической заднице, пользуясь тем, что хозяин, смуглый носатый новичок, занят.  
Тот давал интервью — похоже, первое в своей жизни, если судить по шалому взгляду и закаменевшей нижней челюсти.  
— Я и мой пацан, мы выебем всех местных з-засранцев, — брякнул в чистой прострации. Явно плохо понимая, что говорит.  
И только легкое заикание в слове «з-засранец» испортило пафос.  
Девушка с микрофоном натянуто улыбнулась.  
Хью чуть не рассмеялся вслух.  
«Сделаю все, чтобы попало в эфир», — мысленно пообещал себе.

И уже потом, задним числом вспомнил, как на смуглой руке выделялся плотный соулбан. В принципе, ничего особенного.  
А вот на железной руке Терминатора бейджа с именем владельца не было. Хотя обычно именно на запястье — общая привычка прятать или украшать его — всегда бейджи и вешали.  
Пластик с именем «Дэвид Шариф» болтался на ленте на шее Терминатора. И это смотрелось странно и непривычно.  
То ли сам Шариф воображал себя Терминатором, то ли Терминатору нечего было скрывать на руке.  
Чистая стальная кисть.

На арене Терминатор не разочаровал.  
Когда его выпустили в общую потасовку, он принялся легко распинывать всех на ходу.  
Остальным здесь делать больше было нечего. Малышня тянула к нему свои клешни, царапалась, билась лбом и скрежетала гусеницами.  
Дэвид Шариф со сведенными к переносице бровями сосредоточенно жал кнопки на пульте.  
Хью откинулся на спинку стула. Неужели и в самом деле выебет всех местных з-засранцев?

Невольно вспомнилось, как он шестнадцатилетним юнцом вышел в финал Битвы Роботов. Был уверен в своей победе, показал средний палец в прямом эфире на всю страну. А потом после проигрыша его «Киллер» был раздолбан в хлам прямо на ринге — потому что зрители орали «смерть!» и опускали большой палец вниз, как в гладиаторских боях.  
Организаторы утешали юного Хью тем, что он точно всем запомнился. Но Дэрроу для себя поставил точку.  
Он больше никому никогда не проиграет.

Терминатор топтал мелюзгу. Шариф азартно и сосредоточенно вел его по арене.  
И тут из люка в полу вырвалось пламя — одна из помех для роботов в битве — и Терминатора закоротило. Он заискрил, но устоял. А потом слепо, но уверенно, широким шагом, двинулся в сторону стола судей.  
Вслед за Терминатором потянулась вся малышня — они катились за ним как за своим главным врагом, конечно. Но выглядело так, словно тот возглавил восстание машин.  
Зрители заорали, повскакивали с мест.

Шариф колотил по пульту пальцами. Колотил пультом по колену. Но все напрасно.  
Терминатор упрямо пер вперед.  
Тянулся железными руками к столу, скрежетал и искрил яростью.  
Члены жюри, не дожидаясь, пока и их закоротит, поспешно вставали, подхватывая бумаги с оценками.

И только Хью не спешил. Остался сидеть на стуле.  
Когда железная морда подтащилась вплотную, Хью упер кончик трости ему в грудь. И невольно ухватился двумя руками за набалдашник, вздувая мышцы на руках. Остальная мелочь требовательно наступала роботу на пятки.  
Терминатор дергался, но неуклонно налегал грудью. Трость царапала блестящий никель. Кончик мялся под сталью. А стул под напором начал отъезжать.

Краем глаза Хью увидел, как Шариф мчится по арене, перепрыгивая через мелюзгу. А потом одним движением выдергивает что-то из задницы робота.  
Ставит на стол — аккумулятор, понятно! — и крепко подхватывает «своего пацана» за талию, пока тот, замерев, плавно, как в обмороке, заваливается набок.  
«Умно, — одобрил Хью про себя. — Как раз на уровне, чтобы достать из любого положения».  
Он убрал трость и с достоинством кивнул Шарифу.  
Тот стоял в обнимку со своей железкой, даже не зная, что пошел бурыми пятнами от стыда и злости.  
И это попало в эфир без всяких стараний со стороны Хью.

Свою награду Терминатор, точнее, его создатель, все-таки получил. Спецприз от жюри за находчивость.  
Шариф принял ее из рук Хью, не поднимая глаз, и снова стоял перед всеми с пылающими от стыда ушами.  
Это было сродни призу «За волю к победе» — который отдают самым горьким неудачникам.  
У Хью все еще болели мышцы рук — словно врукопашную схватился с настоящим анди.

— Ваш Терминатор мне трость чуть не сломал, — Хью безапелляционно потыкал ею в робота, усаженного в кресло. — Конец весь сплющился, видите?  
И перевел трость на Шарифа.  
Тот не остался на афтер-пати, исчез, едва спустился со сцены. Вместе со своим убоищем. И Хью полагал: переживать.  
Дотащил на спине обесточенного доходягу, как медсестра с поля боя раненого бойца, и теперь заливает горьким все моменты фиаско, и с каждым новым глотком они все ярче.  
Может, еще и бормочет, чуть заикаясь: «з-засранцы...» — на судей. Или — «з-засранец!» — глядя на своего большого тупоголового робота...

Хью пришел в его номер отеля, не найдя лучшего предлога, чтобы продолжить знакомство.  
— А ваша трость проткнула моего парня почти в сердце, — парировал Шариф. Он перехватил ее за конец, поднес к глазам, присмотрелся.  
— Ну хоть не в задницу, — хмыкнул Хью. — Хотя стоило.  
Впервые за время их встреч Шариф ухмыльнулся, щедро и ярко:  
— Его задница только для хозяина. Ценное сокровище.  
— Как вам пришло в голову разместить именно там аккумулятор? — Хью огляделся, раздумывая, не сесть ли ему. Решил, что не стоит — окажется ниже по положению. — Обычно монтируют в голову. И эстетики больше...  
— Эстетика — это управление, — Шариф, не выпуская трости, принес пульт. На нем светились мелкие наклейки-голограммы, вокруг кнопок был тщательно выведен ломкий отчетливый узор. — А аварийное отключение должно быть практичным. И быстрым, — добавил Дэвид, взвесив в руке испорченную трость. — Слушайте, у меня нет запасной палки, но, если вам надо на вечеринку, я могу предложить свою руку.  
— И сердце, — улыбнулся Хью.  
— В устах судьи это звучит как требование взятки, — усмехнулся Шариф.  
— Конкурс уже закончился. Наша беседа исключительно частная.

Хью ожидал, что мистер Шариф, отец убийцы тостеров, подставит локоть с предложением опереться на него и совершенно глупо переспросит: так что, проводить на вечеринку?  
Хью не станет настаивать на обратном. Глупых людей он не любил.  
Шариф вернул ему трость и улыбнулся еще шире. Он не выглядел ни убитым, ни расстроенным, ни застенчивым до бурых пятен, как то было на сцене. Горечь проигрыша если и взволновала его, то уже давно оставила.  
— Да мой пацан — просто киллер какой-то.  
Он щелкнул пальцами. И — Хью показалось или нет? — подмигнул. Хью чуть не вздрогнул: киллер — намек на неудачное участие самого Дэрроу в Битве Роботов или что?  
А Дэвид уже развернулся к бару:  
— Что будем пить за знакомство?

В постели он оказался горячим, жадным.  
Хью ни на минуту не пожалел, что раскатал его по широкой гостиничной кровати.  
Они целовались, трепались, разделили на двоих заказанную пиццу. Покопались в платах робота, пытаясь понять, что там могло закоротить.  
Кресло с Терминатором выкатили в коридор из номера — на случай, если клининг-служба все же проигнорирует предупреждение «Не беспокоить».  
И еще сутки не вылезали из комнаты.

Свой плотный браслет Дэвид не снимал ни на минуту. Хью не особенно это беспокоило.  
Меньше всего ему хотелось думать о том, что этот человек, который так неистово и ненасытно кусает его ладонь, чтобы не кричать, через день скажет: «Было здорово, но, прости, меня ждет мой соулмейт Бен. Хочешь посмотреть на его имя?».  
«Иди нахер, — ответил бы тогда Хью. — Не хочу».

Но потом его взяло любопытство.  
Они залезли вдвоем в душ и по очереди терли друг другу спины и мылили задницы. Снова возбудились, как мартовские коты. Начали лезть друг на друга. Хью чуть не кончил радугой, когда Дэвид втиснулся в его задницу намыленной костяшкой.  
Но когда попытались отдрочить друг другу, оказалось, что несмотря на стояк, члены за сутки безостановочного траха уже потеряли чувствительность. Сколько ни тереби, никаких ощущений.  
Они ржали, как придурки, и Дэвид едва не грохнулся затылком о стену. Хью успел его поймать. И они снова начали ржать.

Мокрый браслет раздражал кожу. И когда Дэвид вышел из ванной следом за Хью, обернутый в белое махровое полотенце, то не сразу прыгнул в постель.  
Задержался у стола, возился там.  
И Хью подумал — быстро приводит себя в боевое состояние и раскатывает презерватив на члене. И Хью на секунду даже поплохело — столько раз подряд он не вывезет. Но быстро привел себя в модус гладиатора: он никому никогда не проиграет. Не сдастся. И уж точно не уступит отличному крепкому херу.  
Его хер крепче.  
А когда Шариф лег к нему в постель, то Хью увидел, что тот возился с рукой. Браслет обернут носовым платком, а под ним еще широкий пластырь — под цвет кожи.  
Это смотрелось уже параноидально.  
«Что там у тебя такое? — хотелось ляпнуть Хью. — Чем ты так боишься меня напугать? Я такого уже насмотрелся, поверь!»  
Но вовремя прикусил язык.

Он все-таки увидел, что там, когда Дэвид уснул.  
Хью осторожно перестегнул пряжку на дырочку ближе — чтобы браслет стал свободнее. Потом взял пилочку для ногтей и погрел в ладонях — чтобы лезвие не было холодным.   
Пока нагревал, прикинул, что снятый с тумбочки ночник выдаст его с головой, если поднести к руке, то окажется не хуже лампы, направленной в лицо на допросе.  
Сходил в коридор и выкрутил у Терминатора глаз — яркий целенаправленный диод — вместо маленького фонарика.  
Чуть дыша, подрезал волоконца и приподнял липкий край пластыря.  
Несколько секунд тупо смотрел на запястье.  
Смуглое.  
Чистое.  
Синеватое в шарящем свете диода.  
Ни единой буквы, ни единой черточки.  
Только чуть заметные шрамики-палочки.  
Их ужасно хотелось потрогать. Ощутить шероховатость.  
Но это было опасно — Хью и так зашел слишком далеко.

Конечно, он был не один, кто ненавидел сущность предопределения всей душой. Кто протестовал — идите вы подальше со своим соулмейтством, со своей высшей связью.  
Я хочу сам выбирать, а не какая-то сраная надпись за меня.  
Бунтующие подростки — резали имена ножами. Сдирали кожу чуть ли не кусками. Жгли себя сигаретами до мяса. Лишь бы избавиться от ненавистного клейма.

Те, кто не бунтовал в отрочестве, но дошел до отрицания сущности соулмейтства уже взрослым, искали подходящие клиники и салоны, где надпись уничтожали — выжигая нервные окончания глубже дермы. Оставались шрамы.  
Те, кто не решались на столь радикальный метод, перечеркивали яркими сложными тату.  
«Я не ищу соулмейта — я ищу родственную душу».  
У таких были свои клубы, свои общества — тихий, но упрямый протест.  
Над ними смеялись: это ты просто настоящего соулмейта не встретил, а как встретишь, все, — целительные хуй или пизда все исправят. Выбьют дурь из башки.

Так что в случае с Шарифом, несмотря на очевидное, Хью обрадовался. Он устал от типовых сценариев.  
«Моего соулмейта зовут Бен. Хочешь посмотреть?»  
Раз за разом одно и то же.  
«Я встречался уже с пятью Бенами, но все не те. Гляди, у меня в закладках шестой... симпатичный, да? Мордашка ничего и возраст подходит... Надеюсь, на этот раз он».  
«Знаешь, я жду своего Тони, Марка, Джонни. Мы договорились встретиться завтра, и надеюсь, что руку обожжет огнем предназначения. По крайней мере, в переписке он та-акой клевый!..»  
«Смотри, я тут подобрал на сайте трех Бенов, все из моего города, ну хоть какой-то же должен сработать, как думаешь? Мне уже двадцать пять, надо искать агрессивно, понимаешь, просто ставить галочку «в активном поиске» и ждать, что сработает анкета — глупость несусветная...».

Это было самым большим развлечением у людей с соулмейтами — они обсуждали их до, после, а иногда даже и во время секса.

«Ты такой горячий... о-о-о, надеюсь, мой Томми будет таким же!..»  
«Боже, как с тобой хорошо! Боже, а как же тогда будет с соулом?..»  
«Привет, это я. Нет, Бен не тем оказался, голяк полный... слушай, а ты не хочешь еще раз встретиться?..»

Прикусив кончик языка, Хью осторожно расправил край пластыря, прилепил обратно к коже и мелким темным волоскам. Надвинул браслет, не теряя концентрации, перестегнул застежку на прежнюю дырочку.  
Смуглая кисть, расслабленная и сонная, вдруг сложилась в кулак — все пальцы в крепко сомкнутую горсть, кроме одного.  
Среднего.

Хью вскинул голову, понимая, что сейчас Терминатора закоротит.   
— Посмотрел, да? — глаза у Шарифа были бессонные, колючие от вырвавшегося пламени. — Ну, любуйся, раз неймется.  
Не поднимаясь с подушки, он расстегнул браслет и одним движением содрал широкий пластырь — не поморщившись.

— Ты из «Движения за чистоту»? — Хью разглядывал едва заметные шрамы.  
— Я от рождения чистый.

Голос Шарифа звенел от напряжения. Лицо — было спокойным. Лишь заострилось, когда Хью взял его руку в свои ладони.

Он ждал — понял Хью — типового сценария.

«Ты не чувствуешь себя несчастным? Одиноким?» — с неловким чувством спрашивали его случайные любовники. Все эти Тони, Марки, Джонни. Люди, у которых значились чьи-то имена на коже, но они еще не нашли того самого, единственного, среди множества других Тони, Марков и Джонни.  
«Я чувствую себя великолепно!» — отвечал им Хью.  
Дэвид — явно — реагировал на такое иначе.

Хью забрался обратно в постель, не с другого края, а прямо с этого, так, что Дэвиду пришлось отодвинуться, чтобы они улеглись рядом.

Хью выключил свет и приложил обнаженное беззащитное запястье к губам.

— Я думал, ты эмо и себя резал?  
— Не резал.  
— Твой соулмейт погиб, и ты пытался оставить его имя на память?  
— Не было его. Нету.

Запястье под губами горячее, шершавое. Хью не мог поверить в свою радость. И боялся спугнуть — человека, который вышиб клином все типовые сценарии разом.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил он, осторожно лаская языком едва ощутимые порезы, так и не складывающиеся в имя. — Мне так нравится...  
— Что? — не менее резко, напряженно.  
— Что ты безымянный.

Он оценил самообладание Дэвида. Тот не стал вырывать руку и кидаться вещами: одевайся и вали!..  
Может, устал от одной и той же истории. Может, ему очень нравился Дэрроу.

В коридоре послышался слабый вскрик: кто-то из постояльцев наткнулся на кресло и застывшего Терминатора, уставившегося перед собой единственным незрячим глазом.

***

Голос Дэвида звучал в темноте тихо, почти монотонно.  
Шестнадцатилетие — большой праздник в стране, откуда родом его семья.  
День, когда он отмечал день рождения, праздновали и в их доме в Штатах, и в далеком городе посреди пустыни. Отец, мать, Дэвид и маленькая сестра сначала смотрели по скайпу, как имам на залитой солнцем крыше небоскреба читает суру о даровании благословенного Всевышним имени. Потом смотрели, как в честь Дэвида режут барана возле бассейна на том же небоскребе и орошают кумысом землю под пальмами в кадках.  
Старые традиции на новый лад.  
Потом был красочный шумный праздник дома.  
А наутро Дэвид проснулся с пустым левым запястьем. Отец нахмурился, мать всплакнула. Но каждый день его кисти проверяли, как в полиции локти, колени, бедра — у наркомана. Отец кричал, мать пряталась. Дэвид чувствовал себя очень виноватым. Почему он был такой неправильный, испорченный? Проклятие на добром имени семьи.

Большое счастье, что в их окружении принято прятать имя соулмейта.  
Если насильно сорвал покровы, посмотрел чужое имя — за это могут и глаз выбить. Это как снять хиджаб не со своей жены. Тяжелое преступление.  
По крайней мере, так было в городе среди пустыни; в Штатах местные законы на этот счет существовали иные.

Дэвид носил плотный браслет с самого первого дня, и никто не знал о несчастье, постигшем их семью. В школе его задирали, пытались снять браслет втихую или, навалившись вдвоем-втроем, силой. Он дрался, как яростный тигр, окруженный шакалами. И пусть и небыстро, но от него отстали.  
А возвращаясь домой, снова показывал чистое запястье отцу, который его сжимал так, словно пытался сломать сухой негодной веткой.  
Через полгода, устав от ожидания, ему велели сесть в машину и отвезли на другой конец Детройта.  
Всю дорогу Дэвид думал, что отец перережет ему горло, как барану, где-нибудь на пустыре и там же бросит, присыпав тело мусором. Потому что в шестнадцать лет ты мужчина. Человек, который и раньше и теперь способен и должен продолжать род. И если не нашлось от Аллаха другого для тебя человека... души для твоей души... а есть ли тогда она, призывающая имя соулмейта?  
Так что, когда его привели в подпольный тату-салон, он не сразу понял зачем.  
Его желания по-прежнему никто не спрашивал. Отец сам выбрал имя — хорошее имя, Айша, жизнь — и велел набить нужные калемы.  
Татуировка болела — чужая, непонятная.  
И девушка — Айша — была тоже, непридуманная, не взятым с потолка именем. Хорошая семья и породниться с ней будет угодно и всем договорившимся взрослым, и Всевышнему.  
Когда детям исполнится восемнадцать по законам этой страны, на их свадьбе зарежут баранов по законам их страны.  
Имам — и не абы-какой — породнит их запястья, приложив друг к другу, как обручальные кольца. И Дэвид уедет туда, откуда связь только по скайпу, до тех пор, пока не станет человеком, созданием с душой.  
Дэвид не поднимал глаз, не сопротивлялся, молчал покорно. Руку под повязкой пекло при знакомстве с девушкой огнем, до скрипа зубов.  
От татуировки запястье опухло и не давало покоя несколько дней.

Дэвид был послушен. Но отец так и не простил его.  
В горькие минуты продолжал повторять, как будто Дэвид не был покорным сыном, подставившим руку под иглу: Всевышний послал демона в облике мальчика, опасную тварь, грязного мерзавца, ублюдочное отродье. Нет и не будет у него души, нет и не будет человека, который его полюбит. Кому нужен бездушный кастрат, душевный импотент. Лучше бы он умер в день своего рождения, лучше бы умер во чреве матери и вместе с женщиной, которая выносила эту тварь...

Хью мягко положил ладонь на его губы, прерывая горячий поток оскорблений — тяжелых, как камни в проклятого.

Они лежали в темноте. Дэвид потерся губами о его ладонь, перевернул руку, легко коснулся костяшек.

Когда он сбежал из дома, то первым делом свел чужое имя, так и не ставшее родным.  
Шрамы остались.  
Он привык носить тугой, стягивающий оковом, браслет — чтобы не было косых взглядов, ненужных вопросов. Чтобы не жалели, чтобы не боялись.  
— И не доебывались, — закончил он.  
Казалось, остались маленькие горячие следы там, где Дэвид касался губами кожи Хью.  
Хью аж захотелось вытянуть руку и посмотреть — хотя понятно, что он там разглядит в темноте!

Если Хью захочет уйти утром и забыть об их встрече, он поймет, — неловко добавил Дэвид охрипшим голосом.  
С ума сошел! — громко возмутился Хью. Он перевернулся и завис над Дэвидом, опершись на локти. Навалился всем весом — и никуда не денешься.  
Это была отличная поза, чтобы донести до Шарифа свое мнение.

Услышанное его потрясло. Ему даже в голову не могло прийти нечто подобное.  
Родители, как подарили часы, так больше никогда и не поднимали тему его соулмейта. Это личное дело их сына. Точка.  
А чтобы так воспринимать особенность родного ребенка: не то что с пониманием, наоборот, желая ему смерти — какая дикость!  
— Ты не пони... — пытался перебить его Дэвид.  
Но Хью уже было не остановить.  
Он говорил о том, что Шариф — счастливчик, он уникум, он награжден редким даром. Свободой!  
У него чистое запястье и чистое будущее. Он не будет рабом предназначения, он волен любить кого хочет, связывать свою жизнь с кем хочет. Никакой безумной гонки за призрачным соулом.  
— Ты никому не принадлежишь, Дэвид. Ты свободен!  
— Здоровый ты лось, — прохрипел под ним Шариф без всякого энтузиазма. — Задушил уже. Слезь с меня, а?

Хью слез, но не на свою половину, а на всю ту же половину Дэвида. И снова вцепился в его левую кисть — сжал крепче любого браслета.

Шариф упрямо продолжил. Конечно, он видит, что у Хью чистое запястье, конечно, он понимает, что это значит. Хью явно уже расстался со своим соулом и теперь ждет, когда появится другое имя, и ему не дано понять, каково...  
Хью расхохотался, задрыгал ногами, сбивая одеяло, заколотил левой рукой Дэвида по простыне от восторга. Ему и в голову не могло прийти — что его вызов, его перчатка в лицо обществу будет расценена так... так обыденно. Он просто в междувременьи, ждет нового имени.  
Ага, как же.  
— У меня тоже нет никакого соула. И никогда не было. Понимаешь? Понимаешь?  
Он поднялся на локте, вглядываясь в почти неразличимое лицо в темноте. В неразличимый взгляд.  
Хоть снова свети глазом Терминатора. Но вряд ли Дэвид это оценит.

Они уснули под утро, проговорив всю ночь. Но за гостиничным завтраком, даже сонные и вялые, несли свою тайну на двоих гордо и важно.

*** 

Они почти не расставались — по крайней мере, Хью так казалось.  
Нужно было разъезжаться — вдогонку летели смс, электронные письма, звенели оповещения мессенджеров. Они звонили друг другу в урочное и неурочное время, улаживали вопросы, чтобы быть вместе. И Хью без труда уговорил Дэвида оставить робототехнику ради другого — сногсшибательного, Дэвид! — направления.  
Биомехатроники.  
Но главное, Хью видел, как разглаживались суровые морщинки на смуглом лбу, как серый настороженный взгляд смягчается, чуть ли не до небесно-голубого. Как Дэвид больше не носит плотного, до удушения, браслета. И оказывается, он очень любит подворачивать рукава, а не натягивать обшлаги по самые пальцы.  
С завернутыми рукавами он смотрится очень сексуально — заявлял Хью — особенно, когда браслет заменили крупные эффектные часы.

Их ночные разговоры выглядели, скорее, как монолог. Говорил Хью, а Дэвид слушал, но уже не недоверчиво, нет. С распахнутым сердцем, с распахнутым взглядом.  
Соулмейтство — всего лишь рудимент, оставшийся нам в наследие от человеческой эволюции, воодушевленно вещал Хью.  
Как выбор партнера, с которым человеческая особь должна зачать, выносить и родить здоровое потомство. Причем тут духовная кастрация?! Какая, к чёрту, импотенция души?! Все знают теорию Денмеля: люди несут в себе предрасположенность к обоим гендерам. И когда-то мужчины повсеместно вынашивали детей наравне с женщинами, но зачатие было возможно только с правильным партнером, с тем, кто «разбудит» твою фертильность.  
Но настоящий прорыв, — продолжал Хью, — не так давно появившаяся теория Вардина, который выявил, что метки на руках напрямую связаны с фертильностью однополых пар. Если ты, первобытный самец, нашел другого самца с подходящей меткой, значит, многочисленное здоровое потомство вам обеспечено. То же самое между самками. Так сохранялась и приумножалась в суровых условиях популяция.  
Сейчас это так не работает или почти не работает — редкие случаи зачатия среди однополых партнеров-соулмейтов все же встречаются. Потому и проводят эту тотальную проверку среди подростков.   
Но теперь ты понимаешь, почему эволюция оставила нам эти метки, которые сейчас называют «знаками предназначениям», родством душ, соулмейтством?  
Ныне необходимость в рождении детей замкнутыми парами мужчин или женщин отпала, а метки остались — как рудимент, те же копчик или аппендикс.  
Это всего лишь природа, Дэвид. Глупый пережиток. Скоро будет вообще как настоящий атавизм — остаточным проявлением лишь у немногих.   
И твое чистое запястье вовсе не уродство.  
В древние времена для тебя это лишь означало бы то, что нет максимально эффективной пары. И ты не зачнешь с мужчиной, если вдруг окажешься с ним под одной шкурой. Всего-то. Это не имеет никакого отношения к душе, господи боже мой!

Дэвид слушал, и что-то неуловимо менялось в его лице.  
Он сам неуловимо менялся.

Это в последние пятнадцать-двадцать тысяч лет, когда начала развиваться письменность, утверждал Хью, меткам стали придавать сакральное значение. Возносить их до божьего промысла, до предназначения и судьбы.  
Но нет никакой судьбы, Дэвид.  
Есть то, что ты делаешь.  
Есть твои цели, твои мечты, твоя свобода.

Хью тыкал в смуглую крепкую грудь указательным пальцем.  
— Ты чуть не проткнул сердце моего Терминатора, а теперь хочешь проткнуть мое? — смеялся Шариф.  
Хью очень надеялся, что да, что проткнул, что достучался.

Нельзя называть человека психом и социопатом, потому что у него нет имени на руке. Потому что только психи и социопаты не способны на искреннюю привязанность и чувства. Нельзя обзывать человека без знака на запястье моральным кастратом, потому что это якобы единственный верный признак умения любить и понимать.  
Это же, Дэвид, как раньше, помнишь, представляли?  
Кто-то принимает антидепрессанты — о, значит, шиза на подходе. Обратился к психотерапевту за помощью — ну точно, дурка по нему плачет.  
Не выебала соулмейта — не баба!  
Не рожал — не мужик!  
Чайлдфри — ну все ясно, значит, не собственный выбор, а просто пустая утроба или никто не позарился.  
Помнишь те темные книги родоначальников пролайф-панка? Бигсона, Кида, Стерглина? Ну вот то-то. Но мы не в пролайф-панке живем. А в нормальном мире.

И он был счастлив, когда однажды Шариф вместо него на чей-то ретивый вопрос спокойно ответил:   
— Мы свободны в своем выборе. Мы можем любить, кого захотим, выбирать, кого захотим. И можем сделать так, чтобы шанс появился и у всего человечества.  
Он говорил словами Хью, он смотрел глазами Хью.

И это была еще одна победа над судьбой.

***

Для Хью все казалось откровением.  
Оказывается, это так здорово — постепенно узнавать другого человека. Радоваться, когда интересы совпадают, учитывать на будущее — если нет. Помнить, что кофе Дэвид пьет без сахара, а в чай готов пол-лимона нарезать, иначе ему невкусно. Говорить о книгах — и удивляться, что тот, оказывается, очень любит романтику преодоления в стихах Киплинга и Уитмена и помнит наизусть. Видеть, как он спит, порой по-дурацки сложив обе ладони под щеку.  
И снова удивляться, запоминать, радоваться.  
И ощущать от него такие же свет, тепло, внимание. А что тебе нравится? А как ты предпочитаешь? Ты смешно клюешь носом, когда устаешь.  
И это дело не обязанной, навязанной привычки и толерантности — соулмейту все можно, у соулмейта все должно нравиться, несмотря на разницу.

А порой бояться: я — жаворонок, он — сова. Вдруг мы начнем из-за этого ругаться?  
Дэвид голосовал за этого вульгарного демократа Билла Клинтона и критиковал Великобританию за поддержку военной экспансии на Ближнем Востоке. А Хью вполне в свое время ее одобрил, как истый сын бывшей великой Империи, зиждившейся на агрессивном колонизаторстве. Вдруг это окажется непримиримым противоречием между ними?  
Они не соулмейты, их отношения хрупки. Их надо беречь. Они не связаны одними наручниками навеки. Им надо учиться заботиться друг о друге, прислушиваться, понимать.

Это было непросто. Но когда Дэвид касался своим чистым запястьем его — «поцелуем душ» — Хью млел.

И снисходительно жалел соулмейтов — как они живут вот так, без открытий, без смятений. Когда все просто и понятно. Нашел своего человека, и вот вы уже вместе навеки, пока смерть не разлучит вас.  
И в чем радость, если вы любите один и тот же сорт мятного мороженого? Понятно, что любите, вы же соулмейты. Вы заранее знаете все — вот тоска.

Хью сплетал пальцы с пальцами Дэвида.  
Им столько всего еще предстояло узнать друг о друге — дух захватывало!

Игрушки с роботами, восстание машин осталось для Шарифа в прошлом.  
Шариф с рвением занялся биомехатроникой. С помощью инвестиций, сделанных Дэрроу, открыл свое первое предприятие по изготовлению имплантов в самой что ни на есть американской дыре — Детройте.  
Дешевая земля, дешевая недвижимость, дешевая рабочая сила.

Шариф оказался не только отличным инженером, но и менеджером.  
А уж амбиции у него действительно оказались серьезными — сродни тому самому Терминатору.  
И Хью тихо посмеивался, радуясь, что не ошибся в своем «диагнозе по аватару».  
Потом Дэвид взял еще кредит, чтобы отстроить в самом сердце города первый за много лет небоскреб — штаб-квартиру «Шариф Индастриз», золотую иглу, пронзающую небо.  
И не где-нибудь, а на той же улице, где стоит сарайчик-музей Генри Форда — сто лет назад тот собирал в нем свой первый автомобиль.

Его энергия, его самоотдача — заражали. Заряжали.  
Хью любовался им — всегда. Когда тот носился по цеху своего первого завода, готовый чуть ли не лично собирать конвейеры, лишь бы запустить их побыстрее. Когда засыпал от усталости прямо в машине по дороге домой. И когда внезапно, почти яростно, стискивал Хью в крепких объятиях, и его вихрастая отросшая макушка отражалась в зеркальном потолке лифта.

Имя Хью всегда шло первым.  
Хью Дэрроу, английский гений, отец кибер-имплантов, патриарх человеческой революции. А ведь тогда ему только-только исполнилось тридцать шесть.  
И только потом упоминали — и этот, как его, Дэвид... простите, как? Шариф, точно. На его заводах изготавливают импланты для кибер-эволюции Дэрроу, верно?  
Но их имена всегда упоминали вместе.  
Их имена сплелись для истории — не хуже каких-нибудь имен знаменитых соулмейтов вроде Тристана и Изольды.

Ничто не предвещало беды.  
В марте две тысячи девятого они чуть-чуть смогли выдохнуть. Дэвид возмущался, что нет, нельзя! Без него остановится строительство второго корпуса завода! Все огни в башне погаснут! Люди разбегутся! На Детройт обрушится тьма!  
А сам, серый от усталости, то засыпал на ходу, то мучился бессонницей.  
Он загонял себя, настаивая на том, что может работать больше, лучше, продуктивнее. А отдыхать в Детройте, где в любой момент его могли достать по телефону, не умел.  
Он забыл, когда у него был выходной в последний раз.  
И Хью все равно увез его на длинный уикенд в Рим.  
Жары нет, на апельсиновых деревьях распускаются розовые цветы, и Колизей нежится в лучах рассветного солнца.  
Вот уж где они обожрались мятным мороженым.

Первые сутки, без звонков и почты, Дэвид проспал — беспробудно, почти бездыханно.  
Очнулся, с трудом понимая, где он. Но, как всегда, твердо зная — с кем.  
Рим заставил забыть обо всем.  
Они ходили по старым мостовым, откусывали друг у друга разноцветное мороженое крупными кусками, сравнивая, чье вкуснее. Застряли у развала с кожаными браслетами — у продавца имя на левой руке было таким длинным, что дважды оборачивалось вокруг запястья — и Хью не удержался и купил грошовый, ценой в евро всего, но такой яркий, такой развеселый, желто-зелено-красный ремешок. На смуглой руке смотрелся идеально.  
Дэвид в ответ выбрал благородный дымчато-серый. Хью поворчал, что он не школьник же, но спорить не стал. Они обменялись этими браслетами словно клятвой, подтверждающей — вот уже десять лет вместе, в горе и радости.

Они шли вдоль берега Тибра. Река лениво плескалась в своем каменном ложе. В маленьких ресторанчиках на берегу накрывали столы — белые скатерти, высокие бокалы. Сиеста закончилась, скоро ринутся голодные туристы.  
Дэвид украдкой глянул на часы.  
Между Римом и Детройтом шесть часов разницы, знал Хью. Здесь пять пополудни — можно расслабиться, а в Мотауне разгар рабочего дня. Самое время позвонить, выяснить, как дела. Броситься разгребать по телефону очередной локальный апокалипсис.  
— Даже не вздумай, — с легкой усмешкой постучал тростью по каменной мостовой Хью.  
— Просто посмотрел, какая сейчас погода дома. Всего ноль градусов, представляешь? И снег с дождем, не верится просто, да?  
Да, отвечал Рим, величавый, вальяжный. Рим не верил, что где-то есть дела более важные, чем бродить по старой набережной.

Закат они встретили на ступенях Капитолийского холма — с бутылкой вина.  
Сидели на белых исхоженных камнях и пили прямо из горла, передавая бутылку из рук в руки.  
Вино было терпкое, из полуденного критского винограда.

В ту ночь они долго и неторопливо любили друг друга.  
Некуда было спешить. И можно вдосталь целоваться — до распухших губ. Гладить ладонью по худому бедру, ласкать впалый живот, обводить языком пупок.  
Тереться щекой о твердеющий член и и щекотные завитки паха. Чуть прикусывать за нежную кожу ягодиц, немедленно горячо и влажно прижимаясь губами.  
А потом снова начинать путешествовать языком по телу, как по вкусному лакомству. 

Цепляться пальцами за подушку, когда Дэвид насаживается ртом на твой член. Гладить по темным коротким волосам, мокрым от пота. А потом крепко держать Дэвида за бедра, пока он упрямо и неистово насаживается на твой член — уже своей жесткой маленькой задницей.

Они разошлись не на шутку, до громкого вскрика, до рыка в горле.  
Хью перестал удерживать Дэвида за бедра. И они переплели пальцы — ладонь к ладони, как всегда любили это делать.  
Жаркая римская ночь.  
Они кончили, но не насытились.  
Оба чувствовали неутоленный голод. Может, потому что в Детройте не было ни сил, ни времени. И они неделями могли спать рядом, бок о бок, по-братски повернувшись тылами друг к другу.  
Но римские каникулы напомнили, что они еще молоды, что им всегда было хорошо вместе.  
Дэвид нависал над Хью, осторожно входя в него. Хью крепче обвивал его коленями, прижимался плотнее.  
Ему хотелось вплавиться в Дэвида, остаться на нем вытатуированным узором — витиеватой кельтской вязью. На теле, на руках до кончиков пальцев. Остаться лунным светом, льющимся в окно, на его коже.  
Чтобы все знали, кому принадлежит Дэвид Шариф.

Шариф двигался в нем глубоко и плавно, а Хью высоко вскрикивал. И кусал подставленную ладонь, и неистово подмахивал. И на самом пике вцепился в новый, подаренный им, браслет, боясь, что если наживую, то разорвет запястье зубами.

Они лежали в обнимку, мокрые, липкие. Не в силах оторваться друг от друга.  
Дэвид нащупал простыню, натянул на них обоих. И тут же уснул, разжав расслабленные пальцы.  
На его левом запястье что-то чернело под браслетом.  
Неужели синяк, с недоумением подумал Хью.  
Сдвинул цветную смешную полоску в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть внимательнее.

Кожа больше не была чистой. Свет полной луны не лгал. На запястье Шарифа чернели четкие, словно выгравированные буквы.  
Четыре знака. Несколько секунд Хью отупело смотрел, не понимая, что они значат.  
Во что они складываются. В какое слово.  
А д а м.  
Что это — А д а м?  
Что за...

Он едва не заорал от ярости. Едва сдержался, чтобы не разбудить Шарифа.  
Пока они самозабвенно трахались, пока они нежно любили друг друга, на коже Шарифа рождалось клеймо. Кто-то другой клеймил собой Шарифа — не он, не Хью.  
Кто-то пришел, чтобы забрать Дэвида.

Этого не могло быть.  
Этого просто не могло быть, — лихорадочно думал Хью, судорожно осматривая и свои запястья тоже. Неужели и у него появилось чье-то чужое имя?  
Нет. Он как был, так и остался ничейным. Свободным.  
А на Дэвида кто-то набросил аркан.  
Пока он спит и не знает, но скоро проснется и увидит.  
Что он больше не принадлежит Хью.  
Что у него больше нет выбора.

Нет. Этого просто не может быть.  
Они созданы друг для друга. Они чистые, и они лучше любых соулмейтов.  
Потому что сами выбрали друг друга.  
Разве не так?  
Не так, Дэвид?  
Разве какое-то имя, какой-то твой соулмейт что-то меняет?  
Разве он может заменить меня в твоей жизни, Дэвид.

Утром Шариф так и сказал.  
Посмотрел на запястье, нахмурился. Неуверенно спросил: «Твои шутки, Хью?».  
Словно подумав, а не начеркал ли тот черным маркером?  
А потом — осознав, что нет, какие уж тут шутки, все по-настоящему — выговорил, жестко и четко: «Это ничего не меняет».  
Он повторял все время, пока они собирали вещи в чемоданы.  
Господи, Хью, как ты себе это представляешь? Я все брошу и побегу искать какого-то неизвестного мне Адама? Ему, наверно, шестнадцать исполнилось прошлой ночью. Это же пиздец, Хью!

Обычно люди радуются долгожданному появлению соулмейта, — едко бросал Хью. — Запомни этот день, девятое марта девяносто третьего года, день, когда твой А д а м родился.  
И дозрел, как виноград, к две тысячи девятому.

Подросток, — Дэвид так и не снял веселый разноцветный браслет, подарок Хью в шутку. — Старшеклассник. Ему ш е с т н а д ц а т ь!

Хью молчал проверял, не забыл ли чего в ящике стола.

Мне тридцать девять! — продолжал Шариф, остервенело впихивая все как попало. — У меня компания, у меня новый завод. У меня ты. На хрена мне какой-то школьник... Что вообще происходит, а?!

Он с силой пнул чемодан, и тот проехал по полу до самой двери.

В иллюминаторе самолета треснул, готовый рассыпаться на осколки, Рим.  
Треснул мир.

...Может быть, Хью казалось, может, он накручивал себя.  
Но теперь ему мерещилось, что Шариф все чаще задумчиво глядит на свое левое запястье.  
Что машинально поглаживает черные буквы на смуглой коже, как будто гладит — в робком обещании: обязательно найду.  
Однажды приду.  
Никуда ты от меня не денешься.

И больше Шариф не прикладывал свое левое запястье к запястью Хью — в «поцелуе душ».  
Как часто делал — а Хью млел от этого — когда они оба были чистыми.  
Когда были одинаковы.  
А когда попробовал — Хью отодвинул руку, не желая.

А д а м стоял между ними.

Господи, это всего лишь имя, Хью!  
Разве это что-то меняет?  
Разве мы не сами выбрали друг друга?

Чужое имя пробилось даже сквозь шрамы сведенной татуировки, которую юному Дэвиду делали насильно.  
Черное, четкое, яркое.  
Мучение. Боль.  
Никакая анестезия не помогает.

Не предупреждая Дэвида, Хью сел в машину и поехал на окраину города.  
Вышел из нее, очень хорошо понимая, что делает и зачем.  
И когда он вернулся домой, на его запястье, на розовой вспухшей коже красовалось имя:  
**ДЭВИД**

— Видишь, — сказал он, обнажая руку, протягивая ее, как протягивают нищие, прося подаяние, — это имя. У меня твое имя.

Это же что-то да значит?


	2. Chapter 2

**ДЭВИД**

Они расстались — не прошло и года.

Хью крепился, делал вид, что все как всегда, важничал, как всегда. Был красивый, серьезный, невозмутимый.  
Лишь иногда нервно подрагивал уголок губ, когда он смотрел на Дэвида, словно хотел сказать что-то, но с трудом себя сдерживал. Что-то нехорошее, злое.

Внезапно срывался на пустом месте: ты все время трогаешь свое запястье! Ты на него смотришь! Любуешься! Ты о нем думаешь! В мыслях ты уже предал меня!  
Слушать такое было неприятно. Но Дэвид старался не поддаваться чувству обиды и ярости: просто кожа чешется, всего лишь часы поправил, да не смотрел я на имя, я вообще о другом думал, Хью, ты чего?!  
Но вспышки становились все чаще и неистовее. Наедине они все меньше говорили о чем-то важном для них обоих. Больше молчали, уткнувшись в свои гаджеты.  
Если Дэвид в какой-то момент мешкал, не слышал или не понимал, о чем говорит Хью, то сразу получал в морду: ты такой же тупой как твой соул. Понятно, почему у тебя сопляк, у вас с ним интеллект одинаковый, еще по твоему терминатору все было понятно!  
Потом он уехал в Лондон — и не вернулся.

Прислал сообщение: дела, Дэвид.  
И через неделю дела, и через месяц.  
Дэвид перестал ждать через полгода. До этого все еще надеялся. Что переживет, перебурлит, перекипит обидой и злобой — его соул.  
Чистый, яркий, бескомпромиссный.

Дэвид понимал его колкости, разочарование, ненависть — в конце они так и хлестали, как шампанское из-под выбитой пробки.  
Никто из них не ожидал такой подлости — что однажды рудимент, клеймо «ты такой как все» сработает на них. Особенных, бунтарях, идущих против системы.

Когда Дэвид сменил правую руку на протез, он послал Хью фотку с вопросом: ну как?  
Лучше бы ты отрезал левую, — пришел равнодушный ответ.  
Тогда все и закончилось.  
И если бы Хью был его соулмейтом, его имя исчезло бы с живого запястья буквально за ночь, словно стертое тряпкой со школьной доски.  
Это прозвучало даже не оскорблением со стороны любимого человека — хуже.   
Полное отторжение.

Дэвиду все выжгло. Он просто смотрел на сообщение и плакал. Хорошо, что он был большим боссом и мог позволить себе запереть кабинет и ни перед кем не отчитываться, почему начальство вне доступа.  
Начальство может позволить себе бесоебить, как ему вздумается.  
И слать всех нахер, когда захочется.  
И он воспользовался этим правом.

Он не стал ничего больше писать Хью. Зачем, к чему? Тот от него отказался.  
Бросил по эсэмэске, — тянула рот неделю спустя сухая усмешка.

И вдруг стало легче.  
В мире, основанном на соулмейтстве, Шариф почувствовал себя свободным. Не из-за имени на запястье, а из-за того, кто его бросил.

Дэвид справился с болью за месяц. И понял — как за то время, меньше года, — устал и заебался.

«Понятно, почему у тебя сопляк, у вас с ним интеллект одинаковый, еще по твоему терминатору все было понятно!»  
«Ты долго смотришься в зеркало. Ищешь морщины? Переживаешь, не слишком ли стар для своего сосунка?»  
«Кто еще может стать твоим соулом, только этот школяр. Конечно, если мозги у тебя в тридцать девять остановились в развитии на уровне старшей школы, как у него!»  
«Скажи честно, что ты его уже искал. Тебе же так повезло, в отличие от других, — знать не только имя, но и точную дату рождения своего засранца».

Дэвид терпел. Спорил. Молчал. Огрызался.  
Ему казалось — он приходит домой, и его руку перехватывают, как засохшую негодную ветку.

Он успокаивал: ну что ты, Хью, ну еб твою мать, ну это же неправда. Через пару лет имя с запястья сойдет — парень перерастет глупый возраст и войдет в новый, где ему станет близким и важным по взглядам другой человек. Без максимализма, бараньего упорства, ослиного упрямства и желания всем свое доказать. Станет спокойнее, флегматичнее, может даже республиканцем, а не демократом. И у него на коже проступит такой же, совпадающий по всем параметрам человек.

Он защищался: ну ты же сам говорил, что это атавизм, просто лотерея. Она где-то случайно совпала, вот и все. А потом перебушуют гормоны, изменится баланс в организме, чертова фертильность устаканится по другой схеме — и все.  
Давай подождем год-другой, Хью, вот увидишь, имя сойдет.

Он нападал: Хью, ну представь. Мы встретимся, я и он. И о чем мы будем говорить? Что нам будет обоюдно интересно? Ничего. Он не дрочил на порно-звезд моего времени, я в душе не ебу, какие сейчас подростковые селебрити в моде.  
Боже, Хью, ему даже «Охотники за привидениями» знакомы только в перезапуске, а не старая классика! И «Безумного Макса» он знает в исполнении совершенно нового краша. Ну что мне, обсуждать с ним книжки для подростков и все популярные киношки в этом жанре? Слушать с его стены в соцсети группы, которые для его поколения — классика, а для моего — обычный кастрюльный шум?  
Ты нашел его профиль в соцсети? — шипел Хью. — Ну и как? Еще не проверил?  
Дэвид оправдывался: Хью, мне почти сорок. У меня не стоит на мальчиков.  
Он вырастет, — Хью змеино улыбался. — Потерпи еще немного, и на вашей соулмейтской свадьбе зарежут баранов.

У Шарифа немели скулы от того, как Дэрроу легко и спокойно швырял ему в лицо то, в чем сам Дэвид признался с большим трудом, поделился, как самой большой и больной тайной. Выволакивалось теперь это все наружу, втаптывалось с наслаждением и злым задором в грязь, вульгарность.

Не будь таким истериком! — рявкнул однажды Дэвид, не выдержав.  
Хью не плюнул ему в лицо. А неожиданно кивнул — согласился.  
Они продержались еще два месяца агонии и медленного отсечения хвоста по частям.

Дэвид был уверен, что Хью уехал, чтобы остыть и разобраться. Ему было сложнее, чем Шарифу — он остался там, откуда Дэвид ушел.  
Он ждал сраных полгода, как Хатико, в их квартире, общей постели, отчаянно скучая, когда по утрам в шкафу отодвигал рубашки Хью на вешалках, чтобы взять свою.  
«Лучше бы ты отрубил себе левую».  
Тогда Дэвид прозрел.  
Он оказался нужен для Хью только человеком без имени.  
Без выбора и никого — кроме Хью.

Это было хуже, чем имя Айша на запястье.  
Имя Хью было вбито в само сердце.

**«ДЭВИД»** — тату ничего не значило для самого Хью, совершившего этот отчаянный поступок. Ничего не изменило. Мучение. Боль.  
Вина.  
Вот и все, что принесло им обоим.

***

Шариф стоял у окна своего кабинета и смотрел на город.  
Он просыпался утром в постели, твердо зная теперь — с чьим именем на руке просыпается его соулмейт.  
И впервые пришла по-настоящему мысль — попробовать его отыскать. Через сети, базы, что угодно. Все, в чем обвинял его Хью, когда...  
Мальчику теперь семнадцать, ему скоро поступать.  
Может, стоит помочь ему. Учредить грант, пригласить старшеклассников в «Шариф Индастриз» — из всех учебных заведений, где в выпускных классах значится Адам. Предложить для ищущих себя выпускников обучение в лучших университетах. Дать будущее, возможности.  
Дэвид чувствовал ответственность за того, кто лежал четырьмя буквами на его левом запястье.  
А д а м.  
Подросток, которому должно быть хорошо с Дэвидом.  
А Дэвиду — с ним.  
Какая нелепость.

Поколение разницы, вечность!..  
Когда он родился, Шариф не то что окончил школу, а обмывал диплом Массачусетского университета.  
Когда пошел в школу — Шариф уже перестал возиться с железками для «Войны Роботов» и переключился на новые технологии.  
Пока сейчас готовится к вступительным экзаменам и тестам — Шариф давно запустил заводы на производство имплантов и привлек в Детройт инвесторов.  
Как, когда, каким местом они похожи, с разницей в двадцать три года?

Да за это время столько всего в мире изменилось, взять хотя бы значение прозвища «чистый».  
Когда Дэвиду было двадцать, так называли тех, кто так или иначе избавился от имени соула — прожег сигаретой, вывел в клинике или просто проснулся, а на запястье ничего, любовь прошла, жди, когда появится другой соул!  
Сейчас, когда Дэвиду за сорок, чистыми — с легкой руки телевизионного проповедника Билла Таггарта — стали те, кто хранил невинность для своего соулмейта.  
Чисто выбритый, легкий на подъем пастор быстро завоевал популярность, благодаря дебатам вокруг статуса современного соулмейтства. Его взгляды можно было бы назвать дремучим средневековьем, но он нес свое мнение с такой убежденностью, что казалось: а разве может быть иначе? Разумеется, твой соулмейт — знак Божьего промысла, и ты должен беречь и его, и свою девственность для настоящего возлюбленного. Все зло, сумятица и несчастья от тех, кто отвергает Бога, глумится над его знаками.

Послушать Таггарта, так Дэвиду Шарифу сидеть девственником чуть ли не до сорока, а то и больше. И Шариф переключал эту постную рожу на новости финансового рынка.

Дэвид пытался думать логически: допустим, миллион лет назад он мог бы взять мальчика силой и сделать своим наложником, рожающим наследников подряд.  
В вере его отца и городов пустыни до сих пор сохранилось то, что шестнадцать — это возраст мужчины, а не подростка, бережно лелеющего жиденькие усы над верхней губой.  
Или — пытался Дэвид рассуждать дальше — он мог бы понести, старый, никому не нужный по меркам того одичалого времени, когда едва доживали до тридцати, в дымной пещере от молодого сильного активного звереныша. Нового воина племени.

А если так, — неумолимо скатывались размышления, — то тогда работает та теория эволюции, для которой основа «эффект одной долины».  
Миллион лет назад соулмейтов искали не по всему миру, а в своем же племени или в соседнем, если оно располагалось за горой.  
И проступающие знаки позволяли смешиваться не идентичному генокоду, порождая уродов от вертикального или горизонтального инцеста, а наиболее живучих и устойчивых в природном разнообразии.

Значит, стоило искать парня здесь, в Детройте.  
Адам, девятое марта одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто третьего года.

Шариф и начал. Внимательно и неторопливо.

И невольно трогал имя на левом запястье кончиками пальцев — в честном обещании. Найду. Скоро найду.

Хью посмеялся бы над ним вместе с Детройтом. В этом городе никогда не рождалось такого Адама.

***

Все поиски заводили в тупик.  
Как выяснилось по базе данных, девятого марта в Мотауне родилось семнадцать младенцев, из них девять мальчишек. Но никого из них впоследствии не назвали Адамом.  
Зато целых три Адама появились двадцать первого марта, потому что в этот день Адам Бейли из «Детройт Тайгерс» трижды спас свою команду во время бейсбольного матча. Как еще восторженные родители могли назвать своих пацанов?

Хорошо, — Шариф не сдавался, — за эти несколько лет, пока его компания осваивалась в Детройте, открывала новые предприятия, подтягивала за собой обслуживающую инфраструктуру, город начал понемногу меняться.  
Люди перестали уезжать. Начали приезжать другие — жадные до работы, желающие попробовать себя в новом, невиданном ранее, сегменте — производстве имплантов.  
Его Адам мог приехать с родителями. Те нашли хорошие рабочие места, влезли в кредит на дом и остались здесь, чтобы жить долго и счастливо, по уши в надеждах и долгах. Тогда тем более парню наверняка потребуется помощь.

Он раскладывал сети и терпеливо ждал, когда нахлынет прилив и внесет волной в крупные ячейки улов.  
Зачем тебе? — спросил бы Хью. На его запястье на годы вперед чернел шрам: Дэвид.  
А он бы ответил: я чувствую за него ответственность. За мальчика, который прищелкнут к моему запястью, как наручниками, — своим.  
В небольшом конференц-зале Дэвид общался со старшеклассниками из каждой приглашенной школы. Смотрел на восторженные, скучающие, недоверчивые и счастливые лица.  
Белые, смуглые, желтые, черные.  
Ждал, когда буквы на запястье начнут огнем жечь.

Тогда бы он отвел парня — нескладного, смущенного — в сторону и сказал: «Адам, сынок, забей ты на эти предрассудки по поводу единственного и неповторимого соулмейта. Живи своей жизнью, люби кого хочешь. Мальчиков, девочек, всех, кто нравится. Имя на руке — какая глупость! Может, оно у тебя сменится еще десять раз. Я без имени «Адам» жил почти сорок лет и, как видишь, не собираюсь что-то менять».  
Он надеялся, что мальчик бы его понял. Облегченно бы выдохнул. И занялся своими мальчишескими делами — чем они сейчас увлекаются? Компьютерные игры? Старый добрый бейсбол? Трансформеры?

Но так ничего и не случилось.  
Буквы на запястье остались немы.  
«Шариф Индастриз», как и обещал, учредил образовательные гранты для лучших выпускников детройтских школ. Несмотря на то, что ни одного Адама среди них не оказалось.  
Как будто кто-то старательно прятал его все эти годы — если, конечно, он действительно жил в Детройте.

Шариф выдохнул — и с сожалением, и с облегчением. Значит, не судьба?

***

Он перестал мучиться по поводу неслучившегося.  
Чем быстрее шло время — тем реже он вспоминал о своем ненайденном соуле.

Имя на руке было росчерком чьей-то чужой жизни. И Адам — надеялся Шариф — где-то счастлив. Сам по себе. И не ищет другой судьбы.  
Не встречаться — это лучшее, что они могут сделать друг для друга.  
Дэвид по-прежнему дневал и ночевал на работе, и золотая башня «Шариф Индастриз» сияла над городом.  
С Хью они вроде как помирились — Дэрроу даже приехал на открытие мемориальной колонны в свою честь. На приглашение не ответил, но все же прибыл — почти нежданный.  
Все такой же: хромой, надутый, всем недовольный. Но Дэвид искренне ему обрадовался, порывисто сжал в объятиях. И неподвижная британская верхняя губа дрогнула.  
Они больше не были близкими друзьями и любовниками — все в прошлом — но по-прежнему единомышленниками.  
И как оказалось, общаться с Дэрроу, удерживая определенное расстояние, намного приятнее.

Дэвид пережил несколько головокружительных романов — и не жалел ни об одной встрече и ни об одном расставании.

А д а м все так же негаснуще обнимал запястье.

Дэвид очень надеялся, что у того все по-другому. Имя Дэвид давно сменилось кем-нибудь новым. Такое бывает, почему нет?  
В поп-культуре этот мотив был не таким уж и редким.  
Те же песни о несчастной любви, где один из возлюбленных уже потерял свою метку, а второй по-прежнему хранил ему верность. Или нередкая ситуация в сериалах: жена узнает о неверности мужа, увидев, как тот пытается спрятать чужое имя на запястье. А сама она по-прежнему любит и носит имя любимого.  
В жизни такие драмы случались не чаще внезапных амнезий и потерянных во младенчестве детей.  
Но все же Дэвид надеялся, что его Адам — мальчик умный и не тратит свою жизнь на пустые надежды и вечные сожаления.

И тут — накрыло.  
И там, где Дэвид меньше всего этого ожидал и — хотел бы: в полицейском участке.

Не то что бы он не любил или как-то по-особенному относился к полиции. В целом он очень хорошо понимал необходимость дружить с Департаментом. Долгое время, когда город был практически брошен на произвол судьбы всей страной, копы остались единственными — кто поддерживал здесь порядок.  
Это наложило свой отпечаток на местную структуру.  
Начальником имеет смысл быть — только если ты прожженный старый лис, который умеет извлечь выгоду не только для себя, но и для Департамента в целом. Иначе все развалится. А в нижние полицейские чины рвались безнадежные идеалисты с девизом — служить и защищать.  
Жизнь обтесывала их, но, как ни странно, — и Дэвид этим восхищался — даже растеряв свои идеалы, эти ребята продолжали честно и преданно нести свою службу.  
А это значит — проблемы с алкоголем и высокий процент семейных разводов.  
Их служба была их истинным соулмейтом.

Как члена попечительского городского совета, Шарифа пригласили вместе с остальными осмотреть помещения полицейского Департамента, которые подлежали ремонту. Чистая формальность.  
Понятно дело, что деньги и так выделят.  
Но Шариф никогда не пренебрегал своими обязанностями. Он знал, что такие поездки — а он жертвовал самым драгоценным, своим временем, — это еще и знак уважения. Ребята, я вижу, как вы упахиваетесь на благо города, и я ценю это.

А накрыло — в самый неподходящий момент.  
Когда гостей завели в святая святых — туда, куда обычно не приглашают.  
Они только спустились вниз, как запястье вдруг обожгло раскаленным клеймом — Дэвид невольно схватился за него, едва не взвыв. Благо, по привычке держал руки за спиной. Спасибо Хью — научил когда-то. Это помогало держать спину прямо, а голову — высоко. В свое время Дэвиду это было нужно.

Он огляделся, пытаясь понять — кто, как?!

Подвальное помещение с камерами для задержанных на сутки, с допросными и ледяным моргом.  
Штукатурка сыпалась, проводка искрила, напольная плитка под каблуком чуть ли не раскалывалась.  
Унылые темно-зеленые стены отдраили до белых разводов хлорки. И двери морга закрыли поплотнее, чтобы не несло формалином.  
То еще местечко.  
Меньше всего здесь хочется встретить своего соулмейта.

Строго говоря, Дэвид его и не встретил.  
Он почувствовал.  
Но все равно, то еще местечко.

Нет, веселых уличных девочек временно перевели в другое место. Но в допросных сейчас «работали», как со значением пояснил начальник Департамента.  
А это значило, что А д а м находился за одной из закрытых дверей — либо в морге.  
Ладно хоть не трупом — мертвых умница-природа вычеркивала из своего списка кандидатов на идеальное размножение — скорее всего, патологоанатомом.  
Хоть иди и самостоятельно заглядывай во все комнаты: простите, а Адама можно на минутку?

Как жаль, что это было абсолютно недопустимо.

Он держался за запястье. Вцепился в широкий ремешок часов, скрывавший имя. И делал вид, что продолжает слушать разъяснения по поводу необходимых ремонтных работ.  
Руку жгло, не переставая. Клеймо впечатывалось в кожу все глубже, выжигая до мяса.  
Он и не знал, что А д а м — такая боль.

Дэвид пытался осознать.  
Его Адам — не разумный славный мальчик, который делает себе карьеру на более благодарном поприще, чем полицейская стезя, а озлобившийся детектив-алкоголик.

Или — обожгла новая волна понимания — вообще какой-нибудь наркоман, грабитель и рецидивист.

«Бля», — с веселым отчаянием подумал он.

Дэвид почти слышал, как в своем туманном Лондоне сухо и ядовито смеется Хью.

Он крепче сжал пылающее запястье. Казалось, что даже металлические часы нагрелись от жара.  
Никогда бы не подумал, но в полицейский морг он заглянул с большим облегчением. Там хоть было прохладно.  
Патологоанатом — бодрый, грузный ровесник Дэвида — ворчливо рассказал пару баек про протекающие морозильные камеры.  
Циничные, но очень смешные.  
И руку понемногу отпустило.  
Шариф незаметно косился на своих спутников — но нет, выдержка ему не изменила, никто не заметил, как он корчится в раскаленном блядском рукопожатии соула.  
Когда они проходили мимо допросных обратно, руку уже не пекло.  
Все утихло.  
Из помещения вышел детектив — светловолосый, неприметный. Дэвид впился в него глазами. Почувствовал, что невольно разволновался.  
На нагрудном кармане черной форменной рубашки издали виднелись две буквы «А»... как в имени Адам.  
Дэвид аж вздрогнул. И прочитал про себя чуть ли не по буквам:  
«Хаас»  
Он выдохнул.

Детектив вытянулся в струнку, отдал честь. Но вид у него был такой, словно его по башке лопатой огрели, и он все еще не пришел в себя.  
И едва гости прошли мимо, рванул дальше по коридору, придерживая болтающуюся кобуру на бедре.  
Дэвид увидел это, потому что оглянулся.  
— Что случилось-то? — спросил бегущего дежурный возле дальней пустой камеры.  
— ... взбеленился, — неразборчиво ответил детектив на ходу. Кто именно, Шариф не разобрал. Джонсон? Джексон? Дженсен? — Чуть руку задержанному не оторвал. Ну ты видел этого хмыря, Абрамса. Весь в тату с ног до головы...

Гости департамента поднялись по лестнице наверх, и Дэвид вместе с ними.  
«Бля», — подумал он еще раз.  
Он почти десять лет носит метку на запястье.  
И он не готов к встрече.

Откровенно говоря, свербело — не хуже томящегося имени на запястье — аккуратненько взять начальника полицейского Департамента за грудки и попросить выложить списки его подчиненных.  
Найти наконец копа по имени Адам и успокоиться. А если такого нет — или есть, но не тот — значит, смириться с тем, что его соулмейт — позор Детройта. Мелкий криминальный говнюк.

Но пока Шариф только аккуратно подбирался к тому, чтобы крепко подружиться с прожженным старым лисом, возглавляющим ДПД. Вернее, положить к себе в карман весь Департамент.  
И тут торопить события нельзя: полицейская гордость — штука особенная.

Поэтому он покинул здание, так ничего толком и не узнав.  
Кроме одного — Адам в Детройте.

Потом накрывало еще пару раз.  
И не только в полицейском департаменте.  
Как-то Дэвиду пришлось объезжать Гриктаун — все дороги через него были перекрыты полицейскими машинами.  
Непонятно, что случилось, но регулировщик на перекрестке заворачивал всех.  
Рядом толпились разряженные шлюхи обоих полов — явно согнали с рабочих мест. И теперь выставленный наряд не пускал их торговать телом под пули. Девочки и мальчики были очень недовольны.  
Левое запястье легонько обожгло. Словно лепесток горячего стекла, бывшего на солнце, на несколько мгновений приложили.  
Следа не останется, но кожу припекло.

Шариф не стал останавливаться. Проехал мимо, хотя к окну наклонялись — катил медленно по перенасыщенной улочке — и улыбались, и даже успевали опереться ладонями с браслетами.

_Эй, красавчик...  
А ты хорош...  
Не торопись, отполирую твой рычаг передач..._

«Ну вообще отлично, мой Адам, оказывается, еще и жрица любви, а не только наркоман, — Дэвид мрачно вывернул руль, нажал на клаксон. — Час от часу не легче».  
Проститутки славились ловкостью рук. На их запястьях вились самые разные соулбаны, браслеты, фенечки и ремешки. Не для того, чтобы прятать имя — наоборот, показывать клиенту то имя, которое ему хочется видеть. У кого-то передовой соулбан с электронным дисплеем, можно издали щелкнуть лицо и мгновенно найти в соцсети. Здравствуй, Бен, твое имя на мне.  
У кого-то по старинке: бусинки с буквами, которые можно легко и быстро сложить в нужное имя, пока спрашиваешь хрипловатым басом: кого ты ищешь, милый? Элис?  
И пальцы быстрее счетчика Гейгера на маленьком ребусе. И:  
— Я твоя Элис!

И ни любви, ни таинства, ни душевного сродства. Только ловкость рук, холодный расчет и подобранный, как цепочка букв в ДНК, код.

А ремешки с запястий не снимаются, и фенечки крупной чешуей до локтя... Они зачастую прячут не имена, а бледные узкие шрамы вдоль вен и синяки от неудачных инъекций.

Над головой совсем низко прогудел полицейский вертолет.

Дэвид включил радио.  
Женский голос бодро рапортовал об очевидном — о начале облавы.  
Кто-то из накрашенных барышень лихо свистнул вслед его машине.

Видел бы это Дэрроу — вот уж он бы погиенил от души.  
И подтруниванием по поводу возраста явно не обошелся.

Нет, при встречах они оба вели себя корректно, и Хью не спрашивал, как у Дэвида сложилось с его соулмейтом.  
Нашли ли они друг друга, что сказали при встрече.  
На его запястье — бледной аристократической кисти — по-прежнему четко и вызывающе чернело **ДЭВИД**.  
За эти десять лет она должна была выцвести — но нет.  
А это значило, что Хью обновлял свою татуировку.  
Без надежды, без любви — но с очень хорошо знакомым Шарифу упорством.  
Ни на что не претендовал. Ни о чем не намекал.  
Просто растягивал губы в улыбке — насмешливо и отстраненно.

Чуть позже, когда облава завершилась, Шариф сам приехал в здание Департамента. Вроде как поздравить высокое начальство с удачной операцией.  
Запястье подло молчало.  
Ни когда Шариф пожимал руки простым работягам-полицейским, ни когда прогуливался возле клеток с задержанными.  
«Бля», — подумал Шариф устало.  
Адам своей неуловимостью начал слегка подзадалбывать. Ишь, какая цаца! Бегай за ним еще.  
Дэвид от души надеялся, что каждый раз, когда они пересекаются в радиусе пятиста ярдов, у его соула так печет, что на его заднице маршмеллоу можно жарить.

***

Дружить полицейский Департамент не отказывался.  
Очень даже хотел дружить. И Шарифу это было на руку.

Как терпеливый огородник, он вскапывал грядки. И ждал, когда посеянные семена дадут плоды.  
Зачем тебе, мог бы спросить Хью с некоторой долей презрения. Не спрашивал: был уверен, что ищет своего сопляка.  
А Шариф бы ответил: чтобы не допустить дурную траву.   
Тщедушная, но не менее выебистая компания — «Изари», соперник на рынке, — хотела тоже утвердиться, пустить корни. Выгодные предложения, более дешевые импланты, корпоративные контракты, а полицейский Департамент — лакомая долька.  
Но Шариф тщательно пропалывал сорняки.

Несмотря на занятость, он принял приглашение посетить здание после ремонта помещений.  
В конце концов, будучи членом попечительского совета, он обязан оценить, не обидел ли себя старый лис во время пожертвований — как «один из многих героев, которые совершают свой ежедневный будничный подвиг».  
Фраза красовалась на приветственном стенде при входе, сразу после будки дежурного.  
Стенд был новым, коридор свежевыкрашенным. И вообще, то, что видел Дэвид, свидетельствовало, что не все выделенные на ремонт средства потрачены напрасно. Если старый лис и душил кур в этом курятнике, то очень аккуратно, не подкопаешься.  
Шариф даже невольно пожалел об этом.  
Он бы охотно взял этого копа за яйца, чтобы без лишних вопросов получить полный список сотрудников ДПД, включая волонтеров, стажеров и старперов. И тех, кто может работать под прикрытием и стучать каблуками наравне с остальными шлюхами и наркоманами.

Да, Дэвид надеялся на чудо.  
Он заранее вцепился в левое запястье — чтобы не шибануло током, как в прошлый раз. Сейчас он был хотя бы морально готов.  
Но ничего не происходило. Визит попечительского совета подходил к концу. И Дэвид раздумывал, начать ли ему тревожиться. Если А д а м с его запястья и в самом деле преступник, то нет ли в этом отчасти и его вины? Не разыскал вовремя, не дал шанс на образование и хорошую жизнь, вот мальчик и покатился по наклонной.

Они уже дошли до атриума, и с балкона второго этажа был хорошо виден большой открытый зал.  
Запястье начало теплеть, как будто его соул неподалеку — здесь или вот-вот будет здесь.  
Буквы наливались лавой.

Столы в ряд, мониторы, телефоны на столах, кулеры по углам, запах растворимого кофе.  
Типичный опенспейс.  
Только вместо клерков в галстуках — серьезные сосредоточенные копы. С хмурыми строгими лицами, все, как один, пялятся в мониторы.  
Дэвид представлял себе работу участка как-то иначе: звонки, ор, ругань, шуточки, радио. А не эта замогильная тишина.  
Ни заляпанных кружек на столах, ни раздерганных папок.  
Шариф покосился на начальника Департамента.  
Вид у того был лоснящийся, довольный.  
Рассадил своих мальчиков по стульям, пригрозил вставить каждому лично, кто хоть попытается поднять голову от монитора, и уверен, что теперь-то его банда произведет хорошее впечатление на гостей.  
Вот и сидят все неподвижно, мордами в мониторы.  
А один вообще зарылся в папки, поставленные друг на друга выше компьютера. Забаррикадировался, как в крепости, обложился с двух сторон делами, как сцементированными кирпичами.  
Одна только черная вихрастая макушка торчала боевым хохолком.  
«Архивист, наверно, — постановил Дэвид. — Ну хотя бы не делает вид, а действительно работает».  
Жар на запястье разгорался.

И тут раздался грохот открываемых с пинка дверей.  
Широкоплечие парни в боевой форме поволокли через зал несколько задержанных.  
Все спецназовцы как на подбор — красивые, суровые, серьезные. Именно таких и следовало представить пред очи комиссии.  
Задержанные выглядели какими-то пришибленными, слишком тихими. Несмотря на боевые разноцветные ирокезы и рваные джинсовки.  
Ряженые, что ли, — заподозрил Дэвид. Уж больно красиво их ведут.  
Но увидев зал, битком набитый детективами, — ребятки оживились. Начали материться, плеваться, задираться.  
Нет, не ряженые, уже хорошо.  
Двоих из них, приподняв за шкирку, волок вперед самый крупный спецназовский мужик.  
Белобрысый, весь словно выцветший на солнце, с жесткими морщинами на лице, жесткими голубыми глазами — и здоровый, как черт. Такое чувство, что он так и поймал свою добычу, а потом угомонил, стукнув лбами друг о друга.  
— А это наш капитан спецназа Квинси Дюрант, — с явным удовольствием представил начальник Департамента. Кажется, он не ожидал этого представления, но горячо одобрял. — Пример для подражания молодому поколению.

Пример для подражания еще раз тряхнул своих «подопечных», подняв их повыше. Своих запястий он не прятал. На левом четко, бескомпромиссно значилось «Адам».  
Тоже не повезло, искренне посочувствовал ему Шариф. Неплохой вроде мужик, а наверняка из-за своего засранца страдает.

Его собственная метка на руке все сильнее плавила кожу.  
Адам здесь.  
Шариф начал прощупывать зал взглядом — но кто?  
Тридцать угрюмых детективов, сидящих затылок в затылок. Десяток лихих спецназовцев. И пятеро задержанных.  
Кто из них?  
Раздражение подступило мутным осадком выпитого кофе в кабинете достопочтенного начальника.

Раздался истошный вой пожарной сирены.  
— Все хорошо, — с трудом можно было расслышать голос начальника департамента. — Мы решили продемонстрировать нашу подготовку в пожароопасной ситуации.  
Под заунывный вой голубые рубашки четко поднялись со своих мест и, чуть ли не маршируя в ногу, начали покидать опенспейс, чтобы выйти на улицу. Дюрант потащил нарушителей общественного порядка, наоборот, вглубь здания.  
И в считанные минуты в зале никого не осталось.

Метка на руке Шарифа затихла, как будто ничего и не было.

Дэвиду очень хотелось положить свою кибер-руку на горло начальника Департамента и легонечко сжать.  
Просто себе в утешение.

Он приезжал еще несколько раз.  
В таком деле важно закрепить эффект, говорил себе Дэвид. Дружить с ДПД выгодно не только «Шариф Индастриз», но и пытающейся прорваться в город и установить здесь свой флаг следующей компании-конкуренту: «Тай Юн Медикал». Нужно знать бравых полицейских ребят и их нужды как свои собственные, говорил себе Дэвид.  
И тогда внутренний спазм: зачем мне это? — затихал.

Каждый закоулок полицейского участка Шариф знал уже чуть ли не наизусть. Надеялся, что рука зафонит не хуже какого-нибудь счетчика Гейгера на радиоактивную аномалию.  
Перед ним раскрывались все двери.  
Тишина.  
Имя на руке молчало, как заговоренное.  
Один раз его разве что не пустили в тир — в оправдание промямлили что-то вроде: «генеральная уборка» и «небезопасно». И увели чуть ли не за руку, кольнувшую в тот момент остывшим, еле теплым угольком.  
Тир не сейф, рассудил Шариф. Там нечего прятать.  
А в остальном полицейский департамент, как приручаемый пес, уже начал подставлять лобастую голову под осторожную ласку.

Дэвиду бы радоваться.  
Нет соула — нет проблемы.  
Может, его Адама уже посадили — если преступник. Или выгнали из полиции, если он коп. Или пристрелили, если агент под прикрытием.  
Имя больше не тревожило, хранило свою тайну.  
И по-прежнему не меркло, несмотря ни на что.

***

Меньше всего Шариф ожидал, что через несколько лет его мальчик снова появится в жизни. И втащит его, чуть ли не волоком на аркане, девочка Хью — мисс Меган Рид. Амбициозная, талантливая, упрямая.  
Она называла Хью своим учителем, и Дэвид впервые за долгое время почувствовал нечто вроде укола ревности. Раньше честь называться учеником британского гения, как именовали Дэрроу в прессе, принадлежала только ему.  
А тут эта пигалица — худая, рыжая, настырная.

Описанию ее достоинств Дэрроу уделил в своем письме несколько коротких, но весьма выразительных строк.  
И Дэвид не понимал, почему, раз мисс Рид протеже Хью, его самая талантливая девочка, она не выбрала для своей научной карьеры «Дэрроу Индастриз».  
Та ничуть не смущаясь отвечала, что мистер Дэрроу порекомендовал. Увидел исследования, которые она начала в аспирантуре, и прямо очень настойчиво посоветовал ей обратиться к Дэвиду.  
Что тот, мол, будет счастлив, когда увидит ее расчеты по «пациенту Икс».  
Чуть ли не сойдет с ума, когда поймет, какое сокровище оказалось в его руках.

Дэвид слушал, недоверчиво откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
Обычно Хью не вел себя так восторженно. И не разбрасывался ценными кадрами.  
А Меган продолжала восхищаться мистером Дэрроу — он такой остроумный, такой внимательный, такой понимающий.  
Словно про Хью, каким он был двадцать пять лет назад, рассказывала.  
Она очень старалась понравиться.  
Причем понравиться, благодаря своему благоговейному трепету перед Хью. И сойти тем самым за свою.   
И как многие, она считала, что Шариф и Дэрроу — соулмейты, пара, партнеры.

Дэрроу из года в год аккуратно поправлял имя «Дэвид» в тату-салонах.   
Дэрроу не скрывал своего запястья нигде и никогда. Был бунтарем — и остался, в любых обстоятельствах.  
А на запястье Шарифа, под массивными часами с широким ремешком, ничего и не разглядеть. Возможно, только углы букв: Hugh, Adam или что-то еще, кто разберет.

_... жаль, что тебе не отрубили левую..._

Дэвид не собирался отказываться от щедрого подарка, сделанного Хью.  
Пациент Икс — так пациент Икс.

***

Меньше всего Шариф ожидал, что им окажется А д а м.  
И мало того, данные досье гласили:  
«09.03.1993\AdamJensen\0 — DPD».  
«Бля, — с веселым изумлением подумал он, — все-таки коп».


	3. Chapter 3

**АДАМ**

В полиции ничего не спрячешь. Еще курсантом тебя измерят, взвесят, заглянут в рот и задницу, пересчитают зубы и тату и уж точно не пропустят имя соулмейта на запястье.  
Все будет точно и аккуратно занесено в досье.  
И хотя формально даже копы имеют право на тайну имени своего соула, невозможно сохранить секрет, когда практически двадцать четыре на семь находишься среди таких же опездалов, как ты.  
Даже хоть железный браслет носи на висячем замке, и имя маркером дочерна закрашивай, все равно выяснят.  
Здесь ни у кого нет тайн — ты нам доверяешь или пошел вон, играть с гражданскими в их маленькие секретики.

После тренировок по уши в мыле, грязи, поту и всяком таком дерьме быстро отучаешься от трепета перед своим и чужим телом. Во всяком случае, инструктор Квинси Дюрант, капитан отряда ведомственного спецназа, который тренировал их, зеленую полицейскую мелюзгу, не щадил никого. И для него не было ничего святого — уж точно не какие-то знаки на запястье.  
Он поднимал курсантов пинками, даже когда они после целого дня тренировок падали мордой в грязь истоптанного спортивного поля и заставлял пробежать еще десять кругов — «просто размяться», объяснял он неизменно добродушным тоном. Пока не то что майка пропотеет, даже соулбан — хоть выжимай и выбрасывай.  
Дюрант выворачивал кисти на татами, поддевая за браслеты, — «не позволяй противнику за себя зацепиться, пацан».  
И проверяя боевую выкладку, ворчал: «Бронежилет плотнее застегивай, а не бирюльки на руке. Бирюльки от пули не защитят, пацан».

Они толпой ходили в душ голышом. И если все сверкают голыми задницами и кудрявыми кустиками волос на пахе и меряются, у кого член больше, как-то странно беспокоиться об имени на запястье.  
Но Адам все же упрямо держался за свою тайну, затягивал соулбан так, что чуть ли не синела кожа. Он ненавидел имя на левом запястье — с первого дня, как оно появилось.

***

В день шестнадцатилетия отец устроил для Адама большой праздник — все, о чем может мечтать мальчишка, без пяти минут мужчина. Вечеринка с танцами, закусками, слабоалкогольным сидром, музоном и бурным весельем до поздней ночи. Колонки на полную мощность, петарды в весеннее небо, голые девчачьи коленки.  
В полночь Адам заперся в своей спальне. Он собирался не спать до утра, увидеть своими собственными глазами, как на запястье появляется имя — Мишель, Синтия, Ния. Неважно. Красивое имя для девочки с длинными светлыми волосами и веснушками на прозрачной коже.  
Он просидел за столом, не отрывая взгляда от руки, сколько мог. А потом очнулся от того, что отец стучит в дверь, зовет завтракать.  
На запястье округлыми, чуть витиеватыми буквами было выведено Д э в и д.

Адам в ужасе вскочил на ноги, резко отбросив кисть. Но куда ее отбросишь, это же твоя собственная рука?!  
Отец продолжал стучать: просыпайся, сынок!  
Адам в отчаянии поскреб пальцами по вспухшей розовой коже. Может, не все проявилось, может, какая-нибудь черточка затерялась. И на самом деле там... ну, Далида?  
Все в порядке, Адам? — слышался обеспокоенный голос за дверью.  
Адам в отчаянии открыл дверь и протянул ему руку. Не глядя в глаза, чувствуя себя проклятым.  
Он не хотел никакого Дэвида, никакого мальчика вообще, он хотел девочку.

Отец бережным жестом взял его руку, прочел имя, пожал плечами.  
— Ну, это бывает. Какой-нибудь твой дружбан из школы?  
Он вообще не видел проблемы. Ему хорошо рассуждать, в его кожу впечаталась «Мардж» — пока жива была мама.  
Адам выдернул запястье из его крепких сильных пальцев и снова ушел в свою комнату, яростно заматывать кисть эластичным бинтом от растяжений — единственное, что у него было на тот момент.  
Никто ему соулбаны не дарил — он же не собирался прятать руку. Он же собирался сиять красивым девичьим именем и, расправив плечи, мужественно и зрело усмехаться!  
В школе, конечно, подколки, любопытные взгляды, издевки. Кто да что, да расскажи, да покажи.  
Он, сцепив зубы, отмахивался.  
В классе Адама Дэвидов не было, а в параллельном целых два. И Адам шарахался от них, как от чумы, с ужасом ожидая, что сейчас вот-вот начнет жечь кожу. И ему все, кранты.  
Придется целоваться и вот это все. При одной мысли блевать тянуло.  
Сбежав с последнего урока, он зашел в магазин и купил себе несколько соулбанов — широких, крепких, и не снимал их даже дома. Чтобы не видеть это чертово имя.

Отец ничего не сказал. Поскреб задумчиво подбородок.

Конечно, в школе его не оставили сразу в покое. Как только он начал носить соулбан, интерес удвоился. Из любопытства, из ревности, из вредности.  
Ну что, давай, колись, ты что, не кореш нам? А если зажмем в угол и сами посмотрим?  
Адам так озверел на первую же попытку, что сумел дать отпор троим. Навалял, как волкодав скулящим волчатам.   
Он, в общем-то, никогда не был хилым ребенком. Отец, бывший «морской котик», учил держать удар, заставлял вместе отжиматься и колотить «грушу» в подвале.  
Просто сам Адам всегда был обычно спокойным, сдержанным. Отец учил решать споры не кулаками, а словами. И Адам так и поступал. Но в одно мгновение впал чуть ли не в ярость берсерка — и в то же время не потерял голову. Он очень четко помнил, как и кого куда бил, знал, как причинить боль.  
Отстали от Адама быстро, но в школьную характеристику его драчливость все-таки попала.

Дэвид — стал его кошмаром.  
Он ненавидел это имя так сильно, что заочно презирал всех, кто его носит.  
Как так, бесился шестнадцатилетний Адам, терзая в подвале «грушу», почему именно оно? У меня даже не стоит на пацанов! Вообще! Ни на кого!  
Он вспоминал нежные округлые коленочки одноклассниц из-под коротких форменных юбок и вот тогда, да — стояло хорошо и крепко. Нахуя какой-то Дэвид-то, а?!  
Отец давал щелбан за матерщину и пытался объяснить, успокоить. Не так уж и редко случается, что имена меняются, сынок, да еще не один раз. Может, пока ты закончишь школу, Дэвид сменится на какую-нибудь Джину. А даже если и Дэвид навсегда, подумаешь, ничто не мешает тебе клеить симпатичных девчонок. Не переживай, малой.  
Отца беспокоило совсем другое.  
Школьный врач настаивал на обязательном медицинском осмотре. Прямо как отбор в армию, — зубоскалили многие, — только в гинекологическую.  
В народе называлось ещё проще: проверка на брюхатость.  
Подразумевалось, что молодые люди, вступив в пору полового созревания и получившие имя своего соулмейта, потенциально готовы к зачатию и деторождению.  
А значит, тотальной проверке подлежат все мальчики и девочки, чей соулмейт того же пола. Подростковая беременность среди мальчиков — штука исчезающе редкая, и слава богу. Но лучше не рисковать. Надо выяснить, есть предрасположенность организма к вынашиванию ребенка или нет. Обычно такого не бывало, но лучше... да, да, вы поняли, мистер Дженсен, лучше не рисковать.  
Адам бы прошел — ему было все равно. Но отец почему-то нервничал, Адам видел это.

Старшеклассникам объясняли в школе теорию эволюции, по которой человечество выжило, благодаря возможности зачинать детей не только разнополыми парами, но и однополыми — при условии, что они соулмейты.  
Сейчас, рассказывала учительница биологии у доски, такое встречается крайне редко, чтобы мужчина понес от своего соулмейта и родил здорового ребенка. Или женщина родила от женщины, а не использовала донора. Но все же случается. Хоть и исчезающе мало. А это значит что? Кто ответит? Да, правильно, в каждом заложено изначально наличие развитых парных половых органов. А вот будут они активированы или нет, выяснит Большая Проверка. Для этого и проходит ежегодно... кто сказал «гинекологическая?!» Кто тут такой языкастый?..  
Нет, это не значит, что каждый из вас тикающая бомба, это просто один из рудиментов эволюции, все еще срабатывающий. Вопросы есть?

Вопросов у Адама не было.  
Все это, связанное с соулмейтством, было скукотой и мутотенью неимоверной.

На истории мировой культуры и религии рассказывали мифы, объясняющий создание мира двумя соулмейтами — Солнцем и Луной.  
На английском учитель как-то упомянул, что письменность появилась благодаря тому, что люди начали повторять знаки, появляющиеся у них на руках, — на стенах пещер. И складывать идентичные на разных запястьях — в буквы, которые превратились потом в первые примитивные надписи.  
На уроке истории Адам скучающе записывал даты великих завоеваний одной восточной династии. Еще она славилась тем, что власть в ней вплоть до нашей эры передавалась от отца к сыну — при условии, что сам родитель его и родил. В противном случае считалось, что кровь властителей в потомке слишком слаба, чтобы он мог унаследовать трон. К слову, заметил учитель, и в наши дни в этой области Ближнего Востока мужская беременность встречается чаще, чем в остальных странах.  
А молоденькая стажерка, которой доверили провести классный час, вызвала бурное обсуждение, когда заявила, что соулмейтство как физиологическое явление начали толком изучать буквально лет двадцать-тридцать назад. И то осторожно, почти деликатно. Раньше это вообще было запретной темой для сомнений.  
Бог дал имя — даст и соулмейта.  
Не ропщи на буквы, коли рожа соулмейта крива.  
А есть теория — недоказанная, но есть! — что имена на руках никак не связаны с родством душ. Чистая физиология. Ненужный в наше время рудимент, заявила стажерка.  
Что тогда в классе началось!  
Шум, крики, негодование — ложь, мне папа с мамой не так говорили! Вы что, не верите в любовь соулмейтов?! А я так и знал, что херня полная!  
Один Адам сидел, подперев голову рукой, и думал об одном: «Нет, ну нахуя-то Дэвид?!»  
Он даже на девчонок особенно уже не заглядывался, мысль о том, что сейчас какой-нибудь Дэвид обязательно выпрыгнет из-за угла, отравляла все удовольствие.

От полного осмотра — несмотря на мужское имя на запястье — ему удалось отвертеться. Точнее, отец взял за шкирку и отвертел, как велосипедное колесо с витрины обратно на склад.  
Куда-то ходил, где-то переговорил, что-то кому-то заплатил — так понял Адам — и обошлось без врачей. Справку о том, что отклонений в детском организме не обнаружено, Артур Дженсен лично отнес школьному врачу, хотя Адам ни разу так и не побывал на проверке брюхатости.  
Но свой штрих-код, как любая коробка на складе, получил. Как и тысячи его сверстников: обычный мальчик.  
Тогда он не задумывался, почему отец так против, чтобы его сына осматривали, брали кровь на анализы.

Понял — намного позже.  
Даже не в юридическом колледже Феникса — уж на что хватило денег после покупки этой чертовой справки — а еще позже.

Все, что было накоплено на образование, ухнуло на жестко наказуемый подлог. Адам знал, что ничего круче колледжа ему не светит, и хотел попробовать подать какой-нибудь проект на грант от «Шариф Индастриз». Компания как раз впервые расщедрилась, объявила, что готова по итогу конкурса проектов оплатить учебу самым лучшим и талантливым.  
Адам не чувствовал себя ни самым лучшим, ни талантливым, но халявой пытался воспользоваться каждый второй в старших, выпускных, классах, несмотря ни на провальные баллы, ни на перечеркнутые тесты. Ездили даже на экскурсию в штаб-квартиру, общались там с кем-то важным.  
Адам тоже хотел. Но отец — строго, даже жестко – запретил. Объяснил непререкаемо: сильным мира сего, Адам, лучше не доверять. Чем мягче они стелят, чем жестче падать, чем лучше условия в контракте, тем выше вероятность, что в примечаниях мелким шрифтом — та еще подстава.  
— Сами справимся, — упрямо хмурился Артур Дженсен. — Обойдемся без подачек.

И как смогли, справились.

***

В колледже Адам старательно подкатывал к девчонкам. Крепко прятал, запирал своего Дэвида под соулбаном, как будто крышку подпола с чудовищем тяжелым ящиком заваливал.  
И — начинал крутить романы.  
Ему по-прежнему нравились светловолосые, с нежной кожей и веснушками. Он дышать переставал, когда пялился на них. И одной улыбки хватало, чтобы зажечься.  
Но и то, эта скотина, этот Дэвид — запертый в темный подпол Чужой — умудрялся испортить Адаму жизнь. Сука.  
Только Адам немного расслаблялся, разнеживался, по утрам дышал своей девушке — Мишель, Синтии, Ние — в пахнущие медом и ромашкой волосы. И сонно произносил что-нибудь вроде: «Ну, теперь Дэвид может хоть узлом завязаться, я счастлив и без него», как все начинало катиться к черту.  
Мишель, Синтия, Ния буквально спрыгивала с постели и начинала в бешенстве искать свои брошенные впопыхах лифчик и трусики.  
Адам немало выслушал о том, как он заебал. Что он непрерывно говорит о своем Дэвиде, черт бы побрал их обоих, что невозможно жить с парнем, который чуть что: «Видел бы это Дэвид, козлина! Утрись, Дэвид, уебок, мне без тебя супер!».  
И все в таком духе.  
Невозможно, Адам!

Адам недоумевал. Да он и думать об этом козлине, уебке, суке не думал. Ну, может, сорвалось с языка пару раз. Ну, ладно, пять-десять. Все время? Да быть такого не может! Дорогая, посто...  
Где-то в темном подполе алчно и злобно, демонически хохотал Дэвид.

Адам подумывал, не попробовать ли свести имя. Его ровесники — из сытой спокойной жизни — тоже жаждали мятежа. Свободы от предрассудков и прихотей человеческой эволюции.  
Кто-то выжигал имя соулмейта сигаретами, чтобы до мяса уничтожить. Кто-то покрывал тату, чтобы спрятать — как некрасивый шрам.   
А были и те, кто называл себя «чистыми», как это предложил телевизионный проповедник Билл Таггарт. Эти считали узы соулмейтства священными — и без них человечество потеряет свои самые важные духовные ценности.  
Будет навеки разрушен институт семьи, обездолены дети, растущие в беззаконии, нарушены божьи заповеди, главная из которых гласит: «Возлюби соулмейта как себя самое».  
Пора вернуться к истокам, — говорил с экрана благообразный, рано поседевший Таггарт, — учить дев и юношей хранить целомудрие и преподносить своим богоизбранным соулмейтам свой величайший дар — невинность.  
Адам лишь разок представил, как шпекается с этим вот Дэвидом — непонятным, злобным Чужим из подпола — и его снова потянуло блевать.  
С Таггартом Адаму точно было не по пути.

Но и избавиться от Дэвида он в итоге так и не решился. Свести имя стоило как крыло от «Боинга». И — не зря операция в народе называлась «мертвячкой». Она делала руку бесплодной, лишала возможности и — надежды, что когда-нибудь Д э в и д сменится на другого соула. Мертвое выжженное запястье и нерожденные, погибшие имена.  
Соулбан Адам не снимал — пока не попал в руки Квинси Дюранта.

***

Дженсен отлично понял, когда впервые Дэвид оказался где-то рядом — он никогда не был идиотом.

В тот день Дженсен допрашивал одного цветного парня — наркомана и педика; крупного, крепкого, наркота еще не сожрала его. Тот сидел и скалил желтые зубы, без малейшего страха, предъявить ему могли немного. Одна надежда на признание и чистосердечное желание сотрудничать. Адам должен был на него как следует надавить.  
Работа нервная, тяжелая, изматывающая.  
Дэвид Абрамс его звали.  
Адам хорошо запомнил, потому что они не успели толком начать — играть в гляделки и прочее — как вдруг руку обожгло жаром. Ебануло так, что глаза на лоб полезли.  
Они в допросной. Вдвоем.  
Молодой детектив и пронырливый наркоша.  
Черная рубашка униформы — высокие гости, Дженсен! Соблюдай дресс-код!  
И грязный худи с засаленными манжетами.  
Белые крепкие кисти, скрещенные на груди, и смуглые татуированные запястья в наручниках.

Как же у Дженсена сорвало крышу! Как внезапно Чужой хлопнул своей пастью прямо у самого носа.  
Руку обожгло мгновенно и ярко, и после Адам — единожды испытав эту боль — уже ни с какой другой ее не перепутал бы.  
До мяса, как раскаленной подковой!  
Знак на его руке проснулся, ожил.  
Узнал своего соула и взывал к нему.  
Дэвид Абрамс?! Дэвид!  
— Ты! — захрипел Дженсен, вскакивая с места, железный табурет с грохотом опрокинулся на пол. — Ты!  
Вот кто прятался в тени. Этот наркоша, этот грязный ублюдок портил ему жизнь. И ломал — да все ломал!  
Ну, Дэвид, тебе пизда.

Адам разбил несчастному морду об стол и едва не сломал левую руку. Имя на ней не разглядеть, забито татушками, как и все тело. Но Адаму было уже без разницы.

Руку он не сломал только потому, что в допросную успел прибежать Хаас и еще несколько ребят — наблюдавших происходящее по видеокамерам. К этому времени знак больше не пылал, еле теплился. И Дженсен, мрачно глядя на то, как нос задержанного затыкают валиками из ваты, понял, что погорячился.  
Если бы Абрамс был его соулмейтом, сейчас бы левое запястье не остывало равнодушно. Да и сам Абрамс не сидел бы с самого начала пенечком, а уж точно поржал насчет того, как ему повезло заиметь в соулмейтах легавого.

Прежде чем выпустить Адама из допросной, Хаас сначала высунул голову и осмотрелся.  
Ходят тут всякие, — пробормотал зло, — высокие гости, шеф их водит полюбоваться моргом и нашими шкафчиками. Второй раз честь им отдавать неохота, вовремя ты, Дженсен, взбеленился...  
Сиди, я проверю.  
Нет, было пусто. Гости сгинули — поднялись наверх с цокольного этажа.

Пришлось потом писать объяснительную, отбывать наказание в ночных патрулях. Да и в целом, начальство на него смотрело косо — только занял должность, а уже начал рукоприкладствовать, порочить честь мундира. А еще в спецназ рвется! Да не видать ему элитного отряда как своих ушей.  
Тогда вмешался капитан Дюрант.

Он хорошо помнил Адама по курсантским тренировкам и уговорил шефа, несмотря ни на что, подписать допуск к экзаменам в отряд специального назначения.  
«У парня талант, — гудел Дюрант в высоком кабинете, пока Адам топтался в приемной, — выносливость, ловкость, сила. Да в убойном отделе он сопьется просто от тоски, дайте парню шанс. Уж я из пацана дурь выбью, обещаю».

Не нужно иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, соулмейтом Дженсена был кто-то из высоких гостей, которые в тот день приходили в здание Департамента. Много их тогда шлялось в те дни — недавно назначенный шеф хотел дружить со всеми, и с каждого важного гуся ощипать немного перышек себе на пуховую перину.  
И с одной стороны Адама так и подмывало порасспрашивать сослуживцев, да хоть того же Хааса, а кто приезжал-то?  
А с другой, что он с этим знанием будет делать?  
Поедет хлеборезку чистить с воплями: «Как ты меня заебал! Всю жизнь испортил!»?  
Сразу после того, как капитан Дюрант едва его отмазал? Ну, тупо же.

Адам вспомнил, как Дюрант, выйдя в приемную, похлопал его по плечу: «Держи себя в руках, пацан, я за тебя поручился». И он пообещал себе, что будет держать себя в руках. Несмотря ни на что.  
И держаться от Дэвида — ухмыляющегося монстра с острыми блестящими зубами, запертого во тьме, — как можно дальше.

Было трудно.  
Адам уже понял, что его проклятие, Дэвид, ничего не боится, он заходит всюду, как в свой родной дом, привык приказывать, не привык получать отказ. И может появиться в любой момент, когда не ждешь. А когда ждешь и морально готов — хуюшки.  
Как же это бесило — до зубовного скрежета!

Однажды Адам почти увидел его, этого Дэвида.  
Близилась очередная инспекция — после сделанного ремонта шеф отчитывался перед всеми благотворителями. Ударить в грязь лицом перед ними и начальством? Да уж лучше выйти в черный квартал с плакатом «Ненавижу ниггеров!».  
Опенспейс, где сидели детективы, преобразился. Превратился из родного бардака в цивильный офис.  
Кружки и пепельницы попрятали, столы протерли, папки с делами сложили в шкафы. И сели мордами в мониторы — в черных форменных рубашках, наглаженные, причесанные. Серьезные, как на похоронах. В отличие от остальных, Адам наоборот заставил стол папками — чтобы вообще никого не видеть. И если будет корчить, спрятаться за ними, как за бруствером.

Он пережидал в отделе уголовных дел последний месяц.  
Экзамены сдал на отлично — капитан Дюрант сдержанно кивал вместо похвалы. Но было видно, что он доволен. Адам и сам был доволен. Служить под началом такого крутого мужика — разве не мечта? Дюрант не только считался хорошим воякой, он крепко держался понятий чести, благородства, боевого братства. Адам знал, что не разочаруется в нем, и рвался в спецназ всей душой.  
Но пока до официального перехода следовало отработать все, что полагалось. И Адам нехотя влезал в форменную черную рубашку и цеплял значок на грудь и рацию на плечо.  
Но даже нормально работать им не давали. Сиди и изображай истукана, пока шеф умасливает своих новых богатеньких друзей.  
У Адама припекало — все время, пока их банда смиренно отсиживала свои задницы.  
А потом он понял, что припекает совсем не в фигуральном смысле, а в прямом. Запястье жгло, как раскаленным утюгом. И если бы он поднял голову — то увидел... да что он увидел бы? Только перила на втором этаже над их открытом офисом, да толпу гондонов в костюмах и галстуках.  
И какой из этих гондонов его личный, Адама, гондон, хер его, Адама, знает.

Запястье дергало, Дженсен все сильнее нагибался к клавиатуре, сжимая зубы. Хорошо, что папки высились вокруг, как башня.  
Ему остался последний месяц в отделе, последний шаг до мечты — спецназа.  
Ситуацию спас, как всегда, Квинси Дюрант.  
Он приволок свежевыловленных мототрахеров и триумфально протащил через весь зал. Адам даже отвлекся от горящего запястья. И поймал взгляд Дюранта, когда тот проходил мимо его стола. Квинси подмигнул, и Адам, пригнувшись за папками, разулыбался ему в спину, хоть тот и не видел.  
Потом зазвучала долгожданная пожарная сигнализация, и вся их братия маршем свалила из здания.  
И чем дальше уходил Адам, тем быстрее гас огонь, пожиравший имя Дэвид на руке.

Но именно тогда Адам понял, что ему никогда не удастся спрятать это невидимое чудовище — оно всегда будет рядом.  
Пока есть такой Дэвид, впечатанный в кожу клеймом.  
Надо научиться жить с ним — ненавидеть или любить, неважно — но жить рядом.  
Делать вид, что его не существует.  
Так проще всего.

И Адаму казалось, что он учится, а ему говорили: «Дженсен, какой тарантул тебя укусил? Ты сам не свой! Свали куда-нибудь! Хоть в тир на генеральную уборку. Одни неприятности от тебя!»  
И успокаивающий рокот Дюранта за спиной: «Пацан просто нервничает, не берите в голову, шеф. У меня он будет как шелковый...»

Адам сумрачно драил пол в тире и перетирал детали разобранного оружия. И постепенно приходил в хорошее настроение. Он сидел тут, как узник в каземате, сокрытый от любых глаз. И ничего не дергало — ни нервы, ни запястье.  
Ну разве что один раз потеплело — но это не считается. Ощущение было мягким и слабым — словно под кран с летней водичкой подставил.  
Руку, дергало, конечно, и не раз. То вдруг на перекуре возле здания Департамента, хотя рядом вроде никого, то в городе на операции по облаве — внезапным разрядом.  
Электрической искрой.  
Пробежала, напомнила, растаяла.  
Дэвид.  
Адам никогда и не забывал.

***

В новом отряде Адама не задирали. Из-за его репутации, заработанной еще в убойном отделе, — бешеный, невменяемый, лучше не трогать.  
Адам пожимал плечами.  
Ему только предстояло встроиться в этот монастырь с его уставом. Но давать себя в обиду он не собирался никому.  
И все так же упорно прятал Дэвида от посторонних глаз. Заматывал крепко, прочно.  
Сам Дюрант светил именем на запястье только так.  
Адам.  
Вообще никогда не носил никакого соулбана.  
Ему было плевать.  
— Стукнемся запястьями, пацан? — ржал он. Адам смело стучал в этой простецкой имитации «поцелуя душ». Это шло у них вместо рукопожатия или кулачков — знак понимания, знак дружбы.

Очевидно, что Дюрант выделял Адама, относился к нему лучше, чем к остальным.  
Из «пацана», как капитан звал всех своих, Дженсен быстро стал «малышом» — так капитан звал только Адама.  
Но это не раздражало.  
Как не раздражало, что Дюранту было дело до всего, что касалось Адама, — как развлекается, куда ходит, с кем встречается.  
Как не раздражало, когда Дюрант обнимал за плечи, щекотал висок дыханием, рокотал в ухо — не на службе, конечно, а после нее, в пабах и барах.  
Адам быстро приучился звать своего капитана в неформальной обстановке по имени — Квинси.  
Спрашивать его мнение, слушать его байки.  
Всегда быть под рукой, когда капитану, то есть Квинси, Адам оказывался нужным позарез — чтобы выполнить приказ или сдвинуть вместе кружки с пивом. Чтобы подставить плечо, если капитан перебрал, и помочь добраться до такси. Чтобы выйти на спарринг, а потом пыхтеть, завязанный узлом, под его тяжелым телом.  
Свою тату — мишень — Адам первому показал, конечно, Квинси. Тот похвалил.  
И только про Дэвида Адам рассказывать не стал.  
Про свое чувство — яркое, жгучее — промолчал.  
Это было слишком личное — намного более личное, чем мылиться одним на двоих мылом под душем, перекидывая его через пластиковую стенку кабинки.

На соленые шуточки Дженсен внимания не обращал. Он сам кого хочешь мог обстебать — давно освоился в отряде, слыл лучшим снайпером, сам был тем еще задирой и никого не боялся.  
От парней — вечно на адреналине— то и дело звучало в эфире на заданиях или дежурствах:  
— Скучаю по твоему крепкому хую, крошка Вилли, как слышно, прием.  
— Я весь мокрый, милый, иди ко мне, прием.  
— Здесь чисто. Всех уже отминетили. Прием, прием.  
Это значило, сектор зачищен, вторая группа может идти спокойно.  
А послушать разговорчики — так ебут друг друга с утра до вечера, без перерывов на ланч. На деле верны женам, подружкам, бойфрендам — хотя соулмейтству особое значение мало кто придавал.  
Главное, чтобы пришел домой после того, как всласть намолотился с мототрахерами, а там горячий ужин и теплое доступное тело. И какая разница, кто приготовил жаркое и согрел постель, соулмейт или нет, после десяти часов на ногах вообще не ебет.

Секс без секса — на одних только словах — был постоянным фоном, белым шумом. Дженсен отфильтровывал его от нужной информации на автомате — в словах сослуживцев, в рокоте Дюранта. И когда тот томно тянул в баре после рейда: «Малыш, приласкай меня, не ломайся», Адам ржал вместе со всеми.  
И обязательно находился кто-нибудь, кто бросал: «Капитан, у вас уже есть одна сучка, две — это гарем!»  
Снова грохал хохот. Хаас, перешедший в спецназ вместе с Дженсеном, бледно улыбался, напряженно потирая руку. На его запястье темнело «Квинни», но все в первый момент прочитали как «Квинси». И кличка «сучка Квинси» прилипла к нему тут же. И Хаас очень старался смеяться над ней вместе с остальными так же весело.  
Парни зубоскалили, и все дружно сдвигали стаканы. За победу, за них самих, за капитана.

Дженсен так надеялся, что уж здесь, в нормальной человеческой обстановке, в дружном боевом коллективе, никакая тварь, никакой Дэвид не испортит ему малину.  
Но и здесь Адам здорово обломался.  
Когда однажды, дождавшись, пока душевая опустеет и свалят все остальные, Квинси забрался в его кабинку и принялся тыкать своим стояком Адаму в зад.  
Поначалу Адам не совсем понял, что капитану надо. Оглянулся, отплевывая воду. Тот облапил его плечи, развернул, притянул к себе, так что член теперь уперся Адаму в живот, и попытался... засосать?  
Это выглядело шуткой, пусть и не пьяной, и не в баре, тем более, что Квинси рокотал все то же, что и всегда: «Ты такая ягодка, хочу сожрать тебя. Давай же приласкай меня, малыш, не ломайся».  
Обычный белый шум.  
Адам заухмылялся и тут же едва не вскрикнул. Дюрант мгновенно перехватил его за левое запястье, резко рванул вбок, и Дженсен упал на колени — следом за острой болью в руке.  
Квинси деловито содрал с его запястья плотный прорезиненный соулбан.

Смотрел несколько секунд на буквы на коже — разочарование мелькнуло на лице лишь на мгновение — а потом оскалил зубы.  
— Хранишь верность своему пупсику?  
Адам смотрел на его ноги — сильные, мускулистые, с валиками мышц и темным подшерстком. Головы не поднимал — иначе бы уткнулся лицом прямо в жесткий курчавый пах с солидным стояком.  
На него, на Адама.

Он был в команде мечты, отряде мечты, у капитана мечты.  
Это все-таки просто зарвавшаяся шутка.

— Я так и знал. Ты не совсем по бабам, малыш. Если не сказать, что совсем не по бабам.  
— Да пошел ты нахуй, Квинси, — Адам уже пришел в себя, выдрал руку, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Вода продолжала бить струей по спине. Руку тянуло, но жить можно.  
Скользко и тепло тыкался в ступню оброненный кусочек мыла.  
Но Квинси не унимался.  
Чужое имя на запястье Адама раззадорило его.  
— Если мужика ждешь, то под него и ляжешь. Только зачем дожидаться, а, малыш, — он даже не спрашивал, — я научу, сделаю, как надо... не ломайся, тебе понравится. Твой пупсик еще не обжигал, да? Иначе бы ты не прятал... себя, малыш. Я помогу, ты расслабься...  
Он продолжал напирать, стараясь прижать Адама спиной к кафелю. Распустил руки — шарил по телу, мял задницу.  
Адам замер. Словно окаменел. Подпустил к себе совсем близко.  
И произнес — тихо, щекой к щеке Дюранта.  
— Я тебе башку прострелю, — спокойно, без всякой угрозы, чуть слышно. — Никакой шлем не спасет.  
Но Квинси расслышал. Подумал и — убрал руки.  
Адам вышел из открытой кабины. Очень стараясь не поскользнуться на плавающем обмылке.  
— Шуток не понимаешь, малыш! — крикнул ему в спину Дюрант.

Какие шутки, ожесточенно думал Адам. Какие нахрен шутки!..  
Очень неторопливо, очень размеренно дошел до раздевалки. Обтирал себя полотенцем и одевался так же — без суеты, без трясущихся от гнева рук. Он даже не обернулся, когда мимо прошлепал Дюрант в кабинку для офицеров — наплевав, что тот может попробовать напасть сзади.

Злость схлынула быстро, остались усталость и пустота.  
Тело жгло — везде, где мял, тискал, зажимал Дюрант.  
И впервые нельзя было свалить внутреннюю боль от ожогов на своем запястье.

Потом он обнаружил, что сидит в баре, строит пирамиду из пустых рюмок для ваншота. Внимательно, осторожно.  
Нижний ряд стоял плотно, плечом к плечу, как солдаты на плацу.  
Какой же все-таки пиздец — это предназначение. Вбитое в кожу имя, которое заставляет верить, ждать, обманывать себя, что когда-нибудь найдется та самая, тот самый. Самый лучший, самый главный человек в твоей жизни.  
Какой же все-таки это пиздец — предназначение. Вбитое в кожу имя, из-за которого Квинси Дюрант объявил Адама своим.

У него — Адам, значит, не ломайся малыш.  
У Адама — Дэвид, значит, ты обязательно подставишь свою задницу под крепкий хер. Никаких веснушек на белой коже, округлых бедер и рассыпавшихся, разметавшихся по подушке светлых волос.  
Нет, только стать сучкой Квинси, забрав прозвище у Хааса. И никто не спрашивает, а согласен ли ты на хер, а нравятся ли тебе мужские булки?..

Рюмки вторым рядом поднимались на плечи нижних.

Какого хера, капитан?  
Когда это случилось?  
Еще когда узнал, что одного из новоприбывших салаг зовут Адам? Тогда положил на него глаз? Хвалил, выделял, заботливо затягивал ремни потуже на бронежилете, журил за промахи, одобрительно кивал, глядя на расстрелянные мишени в тире.  
Потом изо всех сил тащил в свой отряд, поддерживал: прорвемся, пацан!

Еще три ваншота сверху. Пирамида поднималась сторожевой башней.

И Адам, наивный как теленок, думал, что все по-честному, это он такой молодец, он достоин. Он заработал, заслужил свое право быть среди лучших. А оказывается... оказывается, все сводилось к тому, чтобы стать «малышом» для капитана.  
Сучкой Квинси.  
Уэйн Хаас наконец-то избавится от этой клички. Торжественно передаст ее Дженсену.  
Адам вдруг вспомнил, какую бурную деятельность развил Хаас, когда однажды утром, явившись на службу, ликуя, потряс левым запястьем. Квинни побледнело и исчезло, а появилось — Линетт.  
После такого подарка судьбы даром времени Хаас не терял. Поднял базы, выяснил адреса всех детройтских девушек, которых зовут Линетт, и принялся их окучивать.  
Стратегия была идеальна. Вместе с Адамом — красивые, в строгой черной форме — они вваливались в нужный дом. Уэйн вешал лапшу на уши о том, что в окрестностях бродит маньяк — почти не врал, насилия в Детройте всегда с головой хватало — общался с очередной Линетт, просил быть осторожнее. Потом выходил на крыльцо и мотал головой — не та.  
Но он не сдавался, и уже на третьем десятке обхода нашел — ее, ту самую, свою соулу. Дальше Адам уже знал из рассказов самого Хааса. После навешивания лапши про маньяка вызвался охранять девушку, крутился возле ее дома и днем, и ночью, пил кофе из термоса, который она выносила, познакомился с родителями. Дело сладилось быстро.  
Всем подругам Линетт восторженно рассказывала, что их с любимым, двух соулмейтов, свела сама судьба.  
Все ребята одобряли такой подход.

И еще два ваншота — заполировать до вершины.  
Адам верил и доверял. И не видел намеков, и не понимал, что в мире Квинси это он ломается, крутит жопой, набивает себе цену в ответ на постоянные настойчивые просьбы «ну давай же, малыш... не смущайся... все свои... я твой... приласкай...»  
Не шутка, а — приказ.  
Не хохмочка в баре, а — похоть.  
Или для Квинси это — такое признание в любви? Малыш, ты мой, раздвигай ноги.  
Адама перекосило.

В телевизоре над барной стойкой по очереди бубнили два хера. Одного из них Адам даже знал — Билл Таггарт, тот любил распинаться за чистоту. Второй, совсем седой, с пронзительным черным взглядом, какой-то Дэрроу, с насмешливой улыбкой пиздел про человеческую эволюцию, мол, настоящая чистота наступит, когда люди вообще избавятся от меток, которыми природа заклеймила их, как скот для размножения.

Был бы отец жив, Адам пришел бы к нему и сказал: пап, ни фига твое утешение не работает, ни фига этот Дэвид никуда не исчезает, как так-то?!

Отец очень скучал по маме, по ее исчезнувшему имени со своей руки. Больше у него никаких имен не появилось. И отношений он новых не завел — хотя Адам совсем не был бы против, чтобы тот жил не в одиночестве.  
Но Артур Дженсен был однолюб.  
— Это у меня от тебя, пап, — Адам поставил последнюю безысходную рюмку на самый верх башни.  
Только он никого не любил. Был одиночкой в этом мире. Меньшинством, которое хочет брак, детей, собаку. А не прыгать по херам из-за надписи.

«Модификация руки не несет угрозы, — снисходительно вещал Дэрроу. — Божественный огонь, снисходящий на запястье, ничего не значит. — Его оппонент хмурился и даже снял очки, чтобы протереть. — На самом деле, это механизм эволюции. Брачные крики боли, ничего больше. Если бы мы с вами, Уильям, были соулмейтами в каменном веке, то просто смогли бы обнаружить друг друга в джунглях по издаваемым крикам, чтобы оплодотворить друг друга и поддержать популяцию».  
Он насмехался, не улыбаясь ни на унцию. У ведущей прилипла профессиональная улыбка — интересно, какой соул у сексапильной Кассан? У проповедника Таггарта все внимание занимали его очки.

Дэрроу не носил соулбана. На запястье чернело четкое яркое имя.  
Наверное, тоже мучается.  
Все Дэвиды — засранцы.

***

Внешне ничего не изменилось.  
Но у Адама словно глаза открылись — или он, наоборот, раньше видел все в искаженном свете — не дружеские подколки, а грязные разговорчики, не дружеские объятья, а тисканье, словно он был девчонкой.

Внешне ничего не изменилось.  
Дюрант по-прежнему называл его малышом.  
Клал руку на плечо, а когда Адам ее сбрасывал, не обижался, только терпеливо и снисходительно хлопал по спине:  
«Ну чего ты ломаешься, малыш, я же все про тебя знаю».  
Дэвид, скотина, снова ломал Адаму жизнь.  
Если бы отпечаталось другое имя — женское! — Дюранту бы и в голову не пришло так себя вести, твердо был уверен Адам.  
И притираться, и трепать по макушке, и щипать за задницу — снисходительно и терпеливо: все равно будешь мой.

Адам не собирался сносить. Ждать, когда Квинси надоест или он найдет себе новую игрушку. Сам зажал своего командира в углу и высказался, на что тот возразил — с полной абсолютной уверенностью:  
— Ты — мой соулмейт, Адам. Я понял это сразу, как увидел. У меня твое имя, малыш. Поэтому, хочешь ты того или нет, а я буду ебать тебя во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах.  
— Тебе — жгло? — цедил Адам. — Тебе припекло от меня?!  
— Главное, — Квинси был безмятежен и ухмылялся, — тебя от меня печет, малыш.  
Адам от неожиданности разжал пальцы на жестком офицерском воротнике.  
Дюрант смотрел на него внимательно и дружелюбно. Как с первого дня, когда курсанты бегали по стадиону, отжимались, перекатывались по грязи, ползли, отклячив задницы, а потом, еле живые, снова бежали — не все, а те, кто не сдался, не позволил куратору Дюранту сломить себя в первую же тренировку. Самую жестокую и показательную.  
— Но ты, ты — не мой, — попытался убедить его Адам. — У меня другое имя, ты сам видел.  
— Когда это мешало тебе трахаться?  
И Дюрант потрепал его по щеке:  
— Не горячись, пацан. Я терпеливый.  
— Можешь меня вышвыривать из спецназа, — Адам дернул головой. — Но я под тебя не лягу.  
— Ляжешь. Ребята мечты, отряд мечты...  
Адам врезал ему в лицо.  
Дюрант перехватил кулак и сжал до хруста.  
— Ляжешь, — повторил спокойно. — Имена не лгут, малыш.

Дэвид, ублюдок, это все из-за тебя! — мысленно орал Дженсен.  
Меньше всего ему хотелось уходить из спецназа — подаваться в безработные или сдувать пыль с юридического диплома.  
Рядом бурно разливал в стаканы Хаас. Он радовался. Через пару недель с Линетт свадьба.  
С девушкой, которая проступила на запястье вместо загадочной, так и не найденной, истерзавшей душу подколками «сучка Квинси!», Квинни.  
Или истерзавшего. Имя-то было как женским, так и мужским.

Адам деревянно чокался и старался не портить праздник.  
Жизнь била ключом, ничего не изменилось в отряде.  
Ничего для других — в том, что происходило между ним и Дюрантом. К концу попойки он уже не мельком думал: может, ему поставить себе аугментацию?  
Железное, гладкое, холодное запястье. И ни боли, ни имени.

Но вскоре все разрешилось само собой. Дюранта едва не убил аугментированный наркоторговец. Превратил в инвалида, оторвав правую руку.  
И остальное померкло — Адам сделал все, что мог, чтобы капитан выжил. Хоть тот и рыдал от боли, и умолял: «Застрели меня, малыш! Ты же хотел! Ты обещал!».

Адам и не сразу вспомнил душ, горячую воду, обмылок под ногами и мокрое ухо капитана под своими онемевшими губами: я тебе башку снесу. Никакой шлем не спасет.

Сейчас речь шла о жизни, а не о блядстве. Адам не был злопамятным.  
«Выживу, все изменится, — хрипел Квинси. — Изменится...»  
Он лишился руки на той неудачной операции. Ему поставили шикарную аугментацию — ребят Департамента давно обслуживал «Шариф Индастриз».  
Когда Адам навестил его в палате, Дюрант ждал его. Потянулся за маркером и на стальном гладком запястье вывел черным: А д а м.  
Дженсен развернулся и вышел.

***

Когда они снова встретились лицом к лицу несколько лет спустя, Дженсен был уверен, что Дюрант давно выбросил свою блажь из головы: «Ты мой соулмейт, малыш! У меня все права на твою задницу!».  
Все-таки прошло столько времени.  
Дженсен уже сам командир отряда спецназа.  
Он больше не наивный щенок, которому можно любую лапшу на уши вешать. Он в жизни не спал с парнями и не собирается, потому что не хочет проблем, да его и не тянет.  
И он встречается с прекрасной девушкой Меган. И когда она засыпает на его плече, ей все равно, чье имя у него на запястье.  
Хоть здесь этот гад Дэвид не сумел ничего испортить.

Но Адам не оценил того, во что превращается одержимость — в какую ненасытную бездну.  
И не верил, что такое возможно, пока не вошел в церковь в Мексикантауне — туда, куда его позвал Дюрант, «чисто размяться напоследок».  
Адам увидел его сразу.  
Мальчишку — распятого на огромном кресте.  
Он был уже мертв, струйка крови из аккуратной дырки во лбу вместо тернового венца.  
Адам не знал: сначала Дюрант распял мальчика, а потом застрелил. Или все-таки застрелил, а потом прибил гвоздями мертвые безвольные руки к кресту.  
И то, и другое мог совершить только абсолютно ебнутый на голову ублюдок.  
— Видишь, — очень спокойно и рассудительно заявил Квинси, пистолет в его стальной руке был нацелен на Дженсена, — я убрал последнюю помеху.  
Он кивнул на распятие.  
— Этот нам больше не помешает. Ты — мой соулмейт, Адам. Теперь отныне и вовеки веков.  
Адам никак не мог сообразить. О ком Дюрант говорит — "этот"? О Боге? Об убитом мальчике? Что вообще...  
— Ты спятил, Квинси.  
— А я говорил тебе, малыш, я просил: стреляй. Аминь.

Капитан Дюрант нажал на спусковой крючок первым, и пуля задела плечо Адама, располовинив надвое татуировку-мишень.  
_Отличная татуировка, малыш. Как моя... Я знал, что ты выберешь правильно... Ну-ка, — и капитан Квинси Дюрант бережно лапал предплечье, заворачивая свежие и вспухшие шрамы рисунка обратно в бинты. — Пускай заживет. Не щеголяй... Я подожду..._  
Капитан Дженсен стрелял, уже опрокинутый чужим выстрелом на пол, и пуля пробила Квинси грудь.  
Тот упал тяжело, медленно, обвалившись, как каменная гора.  
Грохнула металлом рука.

Потом Адам все-таки поднялся, оскальзываясь в луже собственной крови, промочив к чертовой матушке соулбан. Дошел до лежащего тела своего экс-командира. Проверил пульс. Обыскал. Вызвал подмогу.  
На левой руке Квинси буквально на глазах выцветали буквы — от последней к первой.  
Ад... — видел Адам.  
Потом и они исчезли.

Позже, уже в ходе расследования, он узнал, что убитого мальчика звали Адам-Мария-Хесус. И возможно, что имя на его запястье читалось как Квинси. До того, как его изуродовали вбитыми гвоздями. Хотя это всего лишь предположение — даже криминалисты по биоэпиграфике могут ошибаться в такой-то ситуации.  
Дюрант поступил просто зверски, он пробивал мальчику не ладони — он вбивал гвозди в запястье.  
По кругу, как если бы кисть обвивал соулбан.  
Немыслимая жестокость и — оскорбление веры, тяжелое религиозное преступление.  
Дюрант насильно стирал свое имя с чужой руки — раньше такое карали смертной казнью.

И что сильнее всего мучило — парнишка из Мексикантауна погиб жестоко и бессмысленно. Ему только-только исполнилось шестнадцать, а Квинси носил имя «Адам» уже давно. Да и окажись юный мексиканец его соулом, на руке Дюранта отразилось бы все имя, хоть до локтя, если уж так оно звучит.  
Паренек никак не мог быть его соулмейтом, хоть Дюрант и говорил, что «этот» больше не помешает.  
Увидел свое имя на чужой тонкой смуглой руке и — окончательно с катушек съехал.  
Убил пацана, словно убивал свое предназначение.  
Потому что ему нужен был не этот шестнадцатилетний Адам, а совсем другой, почти на двадцать лет старше.  
Другой — вопреки предназначению и клейму на запястье.

И это мучило Адама Дженсена намного больше, чем обвинения, что он виноват в бунте в Мексикантауне, где нашли оскверненное распятие и мертвые тела.

И впервые Адам не мог обвинить в этом — того неведомого ублюдка, который задался целью поломать ему жизнь, — Дэвида.

Он смотрел на дно стакана и не мог отделаться от мысли: а ведь на месте Квинси мог быть я. И до сих пор могу оказаться.  
Убить случайного, невиновного человека только потому, что его зовут так же, как того, кто на моем запястье.  
Ощутить жар — в своем воображении. Многолетней, застарелой ненависти. Неприятия. Отторжения против судьбы.  
Квинси дрался за имя А д а м, которое не менялось на его руке всю жизнь. До кровавого безумия, пока сам не стал насильником и палачом.  
Его соулмейство его ломало много лет — и сломало.  
Он был уверен, что к нему однажды придет мальчик. Самый лучший, единственный, предназначенный.  
С которым начнется жизнь — настоящая.

Он не носил соулбана. И, как Дэрроу, щеголял голым, обнаженным, открытым запястьем.  
Только Адам прятал и запирал того, кого считал своим чудовищем.  
А Дюрант — холил и лелеял; не видя, что чудовищем стал сам.  
На поминках Дженсен напился так, как не напивался на свадьбе счастливого и сияющего Хааса.


	4. Эпилог

**ЭПИЛОГ**

Дэвид Шариф почувствовал, еще поднимаясь в лифте на свой этаж.  
А д а м здесь.  
Он был в «Шариф Индастриз», совсем рядом, невозможно близко.  
Руку жгло, как это не случалось очень, очень давно. Буквы налились адским, адамовским, пламенем, и Дэвид сжал запястье, как будто это могло остановить боль.

Дверцы лифта разъехались, Дэвид вышел.  
— Кто в моем кабинете? — спросил Афину неожиданно резко. Боль бушевала так, что только орать до помутнения сознания. Он сцепил зубы до хруста.  
— Молодой человек, которого привела доктор Рид, — нисколько не смутившись его тона, доброжелательно ответила Афина. — На собеседование на должность начальника безопасности. Ты сам назначил встречу на это время, Дэвид.  
— Прости, да, — он кивнул.  
Руку, словно в лаву окунули, уже по локоть.  
И он вошел.

Он всегда думал — и продолжал думать — об Адаме как о сутулом прыщавом угловатом подростке. О том, о ком надо заботиться, защищать, спасать.  
А в кабинете перед камином возвышался взрослый мужчина — бородатый, угрюмый. Не слишком приветливый и обаятельный.

Его особенный мальчик. Его клеймо.  
А д а м.

***

«Какого черта?» — Адам Дженсен стиснул зубы.  
Левое запястье словно собралось взорваться сверхновой.  
Он стоял у камина — не мог сидеть в преддверии серьезного собеседования! — и маялся, когда войдет тот, кого ждал.  
И тот вошел.  
Невысокий, с закатанными по локоть рукавами рубашки, с черным протезом, с сединой на висках.  
Смуглый, горбоносый — какая уж тут нежная белая кожа и веснушки.

Его предназначение. Его проклятие.  
_Дэвид._


End file.
